


Love, people, caipirinha

by Minorial



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015) RPF
Genre: Actors, Angst and Feels, Bromance, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, On Set, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minorial/pseuds/Minorial
Summary: Арми говорит: "У нас подозрительно много общего".Генри улыбается: "Мы быстро нашли общий язык".Элизабет пишет в своём инстаграмме "Найдите себе того, кто будет смотреть на вас так же, как Генри Кэвилл смотрит на Арми Хаммера". // Алфавитный сборник драбблов.
Relationships: Elizabeth Chambers/Armie Hammer, Henry Cavill/Armie Hammer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Arrivederci, adios, adeus

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: в фанфике используются МЕДИЙНЫЕ ОБРАЗЫ, которые могут отличаться от реальных. Все события вымышлены, совпадения случайны. 
> 
> Фандом фильма как совместный проект актёров.  
> Многие драбблы опираются на материалы со съёмок, интервью, цитаты и т.д. Всё остальное — чисто авторское хулиганство.  
> Название — отсылка к интервью в Рио для «Papelpop», описание — цитаты из интервью и личных записей.  
> Юст ради юста; влюблённый Генри как искусство.  
> Элизабет лучшая, любите Элизабет.  
> Арми прекрасный муж и замечательный отец, который не может обойтись без голубых шуточек. Таков уровень его доверия. Генри ему просто позволяет. 
> 
> UPD. Новость 11.07.2020 о разводе Лиз и Арми не меняет отношения к ним, а даёт пищу для размышлений и идеи для последующих работ. 
> 
> Упоминание в некоторых частях Тимоти Шаламе. Фандом не ставлю из-за фанатов. Простите, ребята, вы мне здесь не нужны.  
> У меня откровенное непринятие Тимоти как актёра и как личности: слащавый мальчик, которому бы научиться себя вести. Для начала. Все несогласные с этим проходят мимо. Не стёб, не издевательство - просто субъективность взглядов. В глазах Генри Тимоти немножко сопляк. Или множко. 
> 
> https://vk.com/rovingdog - допматериалы, интервью, видео, фото и всё такое прочее.  
> Читатели могут предлагать слова/ассоциации/материалы/прочее для пополнения сборника.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/wall-128092416_467

Способность Арми становиться везде своим парнем оказалась поистине удивительной. Не то чтобы Генри не замечал этого раньше, когда они, например, снимались в Неаполе или Риме, иногда притворяясь интуристами, или когда Арми с Гаем во время перерывов бренчали на гитарах, просматривая уже отснятый материал, или когда Арми загорелся идеей съездить к Джерри Лиси для съёмок дополнительного материала о лимитированных «метисах» — это просто ещё раз говорило о том, как Хаммер лёгок на подъём. Конечно, сложно не заметить, как этот добродушный здоровяк сразу же со всеми находит контакт — даже с ним, с Генри, это получилось как-то само собой. С первой встречи. Или с первого имейла, который ему прислал Арми. Или с первого бокала вина в доме Гая — перед тем, как идти рубить дрова.

Но во время промо-тура эта способность словно открыла новые горизонты.

В каждой стране, в любом городе, наедине с интервьюером или в толпе разномастных фанатов и поклонников он казался своим. С его ростом и яркой внешностью невозможно не заметить такого здоровяка — господи, даже Генри в первую их встречу подумал «вот чёрт, какой высокий», — но вопреки этому Арми везде казался на своём месте: не выделялся, если того не требовали обстоятельства, но органично заполнял собой пространство.

Как, например, в жизни Генри: появился, весь такой улыбчивый и любезный, американский джентльмен с южным загаром, остроумными двусмысленными шутками и молчаливым пониманием — пришёл и остался. Не назвался другом; этого было и не нужно. Словно между ними висело странное: разве мы не всегда дружили? Генри не находил ответа на этот вопрос. Не хотел — или боялся найти. Потому что стало вдруг странно осознавать: а как оно — без Арми? Без его вечных улыбок и добродушных, пусть порой надоедливых, подколов? Как оно — без его руки на плече и «как ты, дружище?»

Конечно, он был таким не только для Генри. Порой казалось, что Арми куда интереснее проводить время с Гаем, или Алисией, или погружаться в себя — его часто можно было застать за чтением, — но потом, когда он снова оказывался рядом, когда снова сокращал дистанцию своими шутками и касаниями, всё становилось как-то совершенно неважно: Арми умудрялся быть для всех и ни для кого одновременно.

Для всех — и ни для кого.

Такой слоган стоило дать их промо-туру.

— Боже, ты снова это сделал, — тихо смеётся Генри, когда они спускаются со сцены под оглушающие вопли фанатов: фурор производит не то, что два чертовски красивых парня вышли на сцену, чтобы представить новый фильм Гая Ричи, — хотя, несомненно, в этом был смысл, — а то, что Арми снова в своей излюбленной манере угождает публике.

«Если фанаты что-то хотят — дай им это». Пару дней назад они хотели Генри Кэвилла. Арми, видимо, решил им подыграть, но не сказать, что вышло удачно (хотя Генри конечно же помнит, как пекло кожу от прикосновений Хаммера — калифорнийское солнце жглось на кончиках его пальцев).

— Они определённо в восторге, — улыбается Арми. Он просто лучится беззаботностью и весельем, искрит своими невозможными яркими глазами, и Генри (господибоже) просто не может оторвать от него взгляда. И перестать улыбаться.

Кажется, во время съёмок и этого промо-тура он обзавёлся морщинами от одних только улыбок.

Потому что когда Хаммер рядом, иначе просто нельзя.

Сам Арми, кажется, даже не думает о том, какое влияние может — и оказывает — на людей вокруг: калифорнийское солнце вызолотило его волосы, тихоокеанские воды наконец познали штиль в его глазах, и в губах — в улыбке, в оскале, в плотно сжатом рте — запряталась какая-то добрая, мудрая хитрость. Это очаровывает.

Это сводит с ума.

Потому что хочется запрятать в потайной карман и никому не показывать; но Арми словно нарочно светится, как начищенный медяк, листает разговорник в машине и пробует на вкус новые слова, как вчера в баре — ватапа и капироску. Говорит между делом, что португальский похож на испанский, но всё же другой; Генри слушает вполуха и смотрит, как закат стучится в окно и лижет Арми за ухом. Генри улыбается: кажется, Рио тоже хочет оставить этого южного парня в своих объятиях, вдоволь набаловать жарой и тёплым морем, распалить южноамериканской страстью, разукрасить его тело бронзой и золотом.

Арми здесь понравилось. Конечно, кому не понравится Рио? — но Арми здесь понравилось иначе: он снова оказался на своём месте.

И всё-таки не соглашается на заманчивое предложение остаться: провожает из-под дрожащих светлых ресниц закат, улыбается — задорно, но с какой-то неуловимой грустью, словно прощается со старым другом, — и говорит не губами даже — душой: «Adios».

Вот так просто, сразу и без сожалений, с запрятанным между «до» и «свидания» бьющим наотмашь «прощай» — простейший шифр, который Генри понимает без каких-либо подсказок.

Совсем скоро они тоже разъедутся. Совсем скоро — уже завтра вечером. И никто этот момент не сможет оттянуть, и Арми, уже стоя в дверях отеля, наверняка будет смаковать вкус своего португальского «adeus» для фанатов.

Наверное, он будет горьким и терпким, как бразильская робуста. Или освежающе-сладким, прохладным, как парагвайский терере́. Или приятно обжигающим и бьющим в голову, как кайпиринья. В конце концов, прощается Арми тоже по-особенному.

Генри почти с нетерпением ждёт, как Арми попрощается с ним. Это могло бы быть полное обещаний и невысказанной печали «arrivederci», или небрежно, как впопыхах брошенное «adieu», или рычащее, будто оттягивающее неизбежное «Auf Wiedersehen»…

Или это будет простое американское «до скорого». Неважно. Ведь если между «до» и «свидания» не будет тщательно зашифрованного «прощай», Генри готов это услышать.

На любом языке мира.


	2. Бетти Бакли, Больдини и бланманже

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://vk.com/wall-128092416_470

–…нет, серьёзно, они так и сказали: зачем вы выставляете это непотребство? Их оскорбило, что картины голых женщин висели в одном зале с Пикассо. Окей, я понимаю, у каждого свой вкус, но с тобой поделились частью искусства, ты не можешь быть просто благодарен? — О таких вещах Арми как обычно говорит с мягким снисходительным смехом, но одновременно — с такой постиронией, что даже Генри становится сложно расшифровать его эмоции. Поэтому он предпочитает пить кофе и слушать. И, конечно, смотреть. — Хорошо, что рядом был Говард. Но я всё равно подумал, что пусть лучше смотрят на голых женщин, чем на Пикассо.

Атмосфера Неаполя и короткая передышка между съёмками вполне располагают к таким разговорам: в этот раз ресторан выбирает Арми, потому что сегодня Гай решает провести время в компании Лайонела и Алисии, чтобы обсудить следующую сцену. Генри не расстраивается. Конечно, только Гай знает, какую рыбу стоит выбрать на ужин и какое вино подойдёт к ней лучше всего, но до ужина ещё далеко, в «Траттории» достойный выбор блюд с морепродуктами, а отсутствие Гая вполне компенсирует присутствие Арми — и его разговоры обо всём на свете.

Например, он говорит о Бетти Бакли, пока заказывает рыбные стейки, капучино и какой-то десерт с французским названием. Генри останавливается на рыбном ассорти и эспрессо, немного жалея о том, что ему приходится обходиться без сладкого — и вообще без половины того, что он любит: чтобы не начинать всё с начала к следующей роли, приходится поддерживать форму диетой. Когда официант уходит, Арми уже делится впечатлениями от бродвейских постановок — и Генри не думает, что что-то упустил, потому что говорить о Бетти Бакли и не затронуть бродвейских «Кошек» и Бродвей в целом — просто кощунство. Это как говорить о Шекспире и его постановках, но не упомянуть «Глобус».

Заказ им приносят где-то между разговорами о выставках, дедушкиных коллекциях, Галерее Хаммера и импрессионистах. Арми благодарит официанта одними глазами и почему-то начинает с десерта: трогает желейный бок пальцем, словно проверяет, достаточно ли плотный, потом — беспощадно разламывает чайной ложкой пополам и, зачерпнув кусочек с середины, где ягодная прослойка превращается в чёткие пастельные штрихи, отправляет в рот. Хватает всего доли секунды, чтобы его лицо одухотворённо засветилось, и Генри почему-то не может сдержать дурацкой улыбки, когда Арми довольно качает головой: «Это нереально вкусно. Ты должен попробовать».

Как-нибудь в другой раз, решает Генри, потому что бланманже оказывается отставлен, и Арми всё-таки решает разделаться с рыбным стейком — или, судя по его заинтересованному лицу, прикинуть, сколько времени и при какой температуре шеф доводил блюдо до идеальной прожарки. На самом деле Арми может сделать не хуже: гриль и копчение — его конёк; и всё же он явно что-то просчитывает, прежде чем наконец взяться за еду.

Глупо думать, что это заставит его замолчать. Он умудряется не только поглощать рыбный стейк, но и наслаждаться им, и не прекращать рассказывать о Бостонской школе, о Тарбелле и Бенсоне, о влиянии новообразованного французского художественного течения на группу итальянских художников, название которой Генри едва ли повторит, — и делает это с такой лёгкостью, будто играет фактами, перебирает их, как цветные нити, а затем — сплетает в удивительную историю, в единое винтажное полотно.

После рыбного стейка они добираются до обнажённых женщин Больдини, неблагодарных посетителей и позднего Пикассо. Арми не перестаёт причитать, заедая своё возмущение подтаивающим десертом, и неподдельное удовольствие и наслаждение, которые неприкрыто читаются в глазах, на секунду заставляет Генри пожалеть, что он не решился заказать то же самое. Возможно, он упустил что-то важное. Что-то по-настоящему заслуживающее его внимания.

Или нет.

— Пикассо гений, — улыбается Генри и даже не прячет губы за ободком кружки. Кофе горький, но не может перебить сладость момента. В Неаполе прохладно, и тенты растянуты больше от дождя, чем от солнца, но Генри кажется, что у него обгорели руки и кончики пальцев. Или это самовнушение. Потому что загривок кусает тёплый ветер, и за шиворот срывается какая-то изморось: близится сезон дождей, скоро октябрь, и всё-таки Генри кажется, что ему печёт грудную клетку и плечи.

Сегодня в Неаполе пасмурно.

— Конечно гений, но ты видел Больдини? — У Арми шало блестят глаза, и он весь в нетерпении поделиться очередной потрясающей вещью, которая есть в его мире, поэтому важно не упустить момент: Генри не видел Больдини — или да, просто не знал, что это Больдини, — но он видел много других вещей: например, как очаровательно распахиваются глаза Арми, когда он в двух секундах от того, чтобы открыть миру очередное чудо света. Или как искренне восхищается чем-то или кем-то, напрасно умаляя собственные заслуги и достоинства. Или как погружается в новый, неизученный мир, проникается им, становится неотделимой его частью — и так со всем, будь то кино, живопись, книга — или чья-то жизнь.

Генри едва заметно качает головой, и Арми конечно же понимает этот жест.

— О, парень, тебе определённо надо это увидеть, — говорит он и указывает ложкой в его сторону, словно подчёркивает: определённо, — он того стоит.

Стоит не столько того, чтобы любоваться самим Больдини, а сколько проверить слова Арми и в который раз убедиться, что у него поразительный вкус в некоторых вещах. И что он умеет удивлять. И что на самом деле это двойное удовольствие — познавать чужой мир и одновременно наполнять свой новыми, поразительными, чудесными открытиями.

И как у него это получается?

— Дело не в голых женщинах, — смеётся Арми, и замечание звучит совершенно не пошло, скорее — интимно, и Генри в нетерпении облизывает губы. Кофе теряет вкус; на языке остаётся непонятная сладость. — Они красивы, конечно, какая женщина не красива? — этот парень определённо знал толк в телах, но суть не в обнажении, а в цвете, в линиях. — Он запинается на миг, словно тушуется, и порывисто опускает глаза в полупустую розочку с бланманже. Его ложка застывает над пока не тронутой половиной, и Генри почему-то кажется, что Арми просто собрался что-то наколдовать, но неожиданно забыл заклинание — вот так, в самый разгар таинства, — но магия, конечно, не в его пальцах, а в его голосе, его словах, и ловить искры волшебства приходится в трепещущих светлых ресницах, когда Арми с особой любовью, присущей только ему, добавляет: — В нежности.

— Вот как? — только и может спросить Генри, но вопрос, он надеется, не звучит насмешливо. Потому что над тем, что говорит Арми, невозможно смеяться, ведь если он говорит о нежности, хочется её прочувствовать — глубину, насыщенность, форму. Ощутить цвет, осязать линии.

Арми всё понимает правильно: улыбается спокойно и уверенно, наклоняется ближе, словно готовится поделиться сокровенной тайной, и Генри ловит момент этой сгущающейся сокровенности — ловит и не может отпустить.

Это одна из потрясающих и неповторимых черт Арми — делиться неважными, незримыми мелочами, превращая их в подлинно бесценные вещи. Он рассуждает об архитектуре и живописи не со скучным менторским превосходством, с каким обычно читают лекции старые университетские преподаватели, но раскрывает суть, позволяет заглянуть в глубь, чтобы увидеть самое ценное. Красота на поверхности — безусловно, и за этой красотой сокрыты куда более невзрачные детали, которые Арми достаёт на поверхность, показывает, рассказывает, заставляет ощутить и распробовать.

Генри знает, какова нежность Арми. Она вся — в его уверенных, сильных руках, в его открытом взгляде, в его гордом «моя жена» и до глухой тоски тёплом «скоро увидимся». Вся его нежность заключена в Элизабет Чэмберс.

Генри не вор, он не собирается пользоваться тем, что ему не принадлежит, поэтому берёт то, что предлагают: безобидные шутки, дружескую поддержку, время, которое они проводят вместе не только на съёмочных площадках, разговоры ни о чём, но обо всём одновременно.

— У Ренуара, знаешь, тоже есть голые женщины, — откладывая злосчастную ложку, говорит Арми — и, кажется, в этот момент для него перестаёт существовать всё вокруг, кроме его, Генри, внимания. Это льстит. Безумно. И Генри всё-таки ощущает себя воришкой — пока, слава богу, не пойманным. — Но это позирование. В этом нет ничего такого. В смысле, я хочу сказать… — он неловко взмахивает ладонью и пожимает плечом: пытается свести концы воедино, — ладно, да, это портреты известного художника, но кроме завершённого образа в этом ничего нет, ты видишь людей, женщин, не важно, которых рисовали с натуры много часов, и иногда вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться, просто думаешь: «Чёрт возьми, как у неё не затекли плечи?» В конце концов, это не фотография. — Арми прерывается, только чтобы вспомнить о своём бланманже, но ложка снова зависает, так и не коснувшись десерта — наверное, Арми просто оттягивает время, чтобы собраться с мыслями, чтобы собраться самому — передать в точности свои ощущения и эмоции. За несколько месяцев репетиций и пару месяцев съёмок Генри почти безошибочно научился разгадывать слова и эмоции Арми, но этот момент — когда слова становятся словами и эмоции становятся эмоциями, а не зашифрованным посланием, понятным на самом деле только им, — тоже ценен. Поэтому Генри ждёт. Смотрит на дрожащие ресницы, опускает взгляд к приоткрытому рту — опасная и глупая привычка — и заставляет себя переключиться на пустую чашку кофе.

Позаботиться о том, чтобы заказать новую, Генри не успевает, потому что Арми наконец говорит — чуть тише и с какой-то лёгкой хрипотцой:

— Больдини… ловит момент. — Арми бросает быстрый взгляд, облизывает губы — и Генри тоже ловит момент, запечатлевает, запечатывает, убирает глубоко в нагрудный карман — ближе к сердцу. — Кажется, что он рисует, когда женщина спит, или когда просыпается, или принимает ванну, курит, одевается… он не заставляет их позировать, он просто… ну, знаешь, ловит их движения и передаёт с любовной небрежностью; не хотел беспокоить, не предупредил, просто нарисовал. Они естественные, живые, не приукрашенные. Нежные.

Генри кивает так, будто понимает, будто в полной мере осознаёт, как всю нежность нескончаемого момента Больдини запечатлевает на холсте. На самом деле это сложно представить, пока не увидишь своими глазами, но сейчас жалеть стоит о другом: рядом нет художника, способного увековечить миг, который тщетно и отчаянно пытается сохранить Генри. Потому что сытый, улыбчивый, искренний Арми — это то, что заслуживает не только внимания, но бережного запечатления. Слишком грубо будет достать смартфон и просто сфотографировать его — не так поймёт, посчитает шуткой, улыбнётся на камеру больше профессионально, чем искренне — и развеет этот момент. Здесь нужно что-то тоньше, что-то интимнее — вроде карандашных или пастельных эскизов. Что-то быстрое — набросать основные черты, немного небрежные, но лёгкие, чуть смазанные; главное — уловить расслабленность позы и ленное веселье; уловить улыбку, мягкий изгиб губ, остатки сладости на них — и живо сияющие невозможные глаза под светлыми длинными ресницами.

Наполеон с его многочисленными талантами однозначно смог бы запечатлеть это в лучшем виде. Но Генри не Наполеон. И он упускает самое важное.

Когда рядом возникает Гай, Генри всё ещё продолжает созерцать и пытаться ухватить волшебство момента, даже когда Арми подзывает взмахом руки официанта, а Ричи говорит что-то вроде «Свидание в Неаполе — это прекрасно, но нужно возвращаться на площадку».

Конечно, да, конечно нужно.

И пока Арми оставляет в чековой книжке наличку с неплохими чаевыми, Генри тянет к себе недоеденный бланманже и всё-таки пробует разводы ягодной пастели. Как и ожидалось: вкусно. Не приторно, но сладко — как красть поцелуй. Генри никогда не крал поцелуи, просто иногда — сейчас — хочется попробовать на вкус улыбчивые губы Арми. Для сравнения. Просто чтобы понять вкус нежности.

Но пока Генри сохраняет лишь сладость момента — и этого, он надеется, достаточно.


	3. Важности/возможности

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если не успеваешь поздравить с днём рождения, впереди есть ещё минимум 364 дня, чтобы это исправить.   
> Будем считать, что к 05.05 успели.   
> (На фикбуке опубликована 07.05 ко дню рождения Генри) 
> 
> Хэдканон на то, что Хаммеры помнят о всех своих близких друзьях и всегда поздравляют лично.

Первыми его поздравляет конечно же семья. Как обычно, в порядке старшинства, не нарушая традиций, – сначала мама с отцом: интересуются, как он решил провести день рождения, всё ли у него в порядке, прости, не можем приехать, но в конце следующей недели соберёмся, постараемся, обязательно, просто потерпи, и Генри посылает им воздушный поцелуй, когда Пирс с Саймоном занимают вторую линию – снова собрались дома обеими семьями, чтобы отпраздновать его день рождения: жёны в четыре руки накрывают на стол, пока племянники наперебой пытаются влезть в кадр. Этим же вечером они, конечно, встретятся в игре, но это будет вечером, а пока им хочется урвать внимание главного виновника торжества. 

Когда в начале десятого он заканчивает с жарким, звонит Ники, обещает заехать, говорит, Шарлотта приготовила что-то интересное, но остаться не смогут – сам понимаешь. Окей, отвечает Генри, заезжай; Кэл тычется носом в ладонь и по-медвежьи похрапывает, зовя на улицу. И то верно, решает Генри, они ещё сумеют сойти с ума от бесконечных звонков сегодня, бессчётных постов в инстаграм с поздравлениями, тысячи личных сообщений – смс и на аккаунты; даже немного жаль, что нельзя это оставить на Чарли. 

Сам Чарли вместе с Хизер звонят где-то ближе к двенадцати, когда Кэл, вдоволь нагулявшись, вытягивается на траве позади дома и довольно греет бока на солнце. Генри гладит его по мягкой шерсти, треплет по довольной морде и ложится рядом, закрывая глаза козырьком бейсболки: торопиться некуда, и довольный трёп племянников почти убаюкивает. Перед тем, как выключить телефон, Генри по привычке проверяет сообщения в твиттере, зачем-то заглядывает в инстаграм, но ничего не меняется. Наверное, надеяться незачем. Но привычка остаётся. 

Вздремнуть не получается, телефон не замолкает, поэтому они с Кэлом бредут обратно домой. В честь дня рождения стоит испечь торт, где-то там завалялся рецепт, который давно хотелось попробовать, и раз сегодня всё-таки намечаются одинокие домашние посиделки, почему бы нет – тем более это займёт время. Это займёт достаточно времени, чтобы не отвлекаться на всякую ерунду. Ответить всем и каждому, даже если не сразу, он всё равно успеет. 

День проходит лениво, инстаграм полнится поздравлениями (Генри не может сдержать смеха, когда читает публикацию Персиваля, и что-то внутри тоскливо отзывается, когда он в седьмой раз пересматривает поздравление Гая), обе линии обрываются от звонков, но тот, кого он действительно ждёт, кажется, совершенно забыл о нём. Немного обидно, потому что Генри вообще-то надеялся, но… В конце концов, это нормально. Мало кто остаётся друзьями после съёмок. В смысле, не то чтобы они прекратили быть друзьями, просто работа разбросала их по разным полюсам: теперь у них мало точек соприкосновения, почти нет времени – свободного, личного, нет причин, чтобы просто позвонить и поболтать… Да, это нормально. Должно быть нормально. Но что-то всё равно душит: это не в его правилах – забывать. Забывать о действительно важных вещах.

Какие вещи становятся по-настоящему важными и каким образом, Генри старается не думать. Потому что, наверное, он занял не такое уж важное – или хотя бы прочное – место в жизни человека, чтобы стать для него чем-то значимым. Можно сказать, что это вопрос социального выживания: рядом остаются те, кто заслужил. Он, видимо, нет. Не до конца старался или думал, что сделал всё возможное. Наверное, не сделал. Чего-то не хватило. 

Генри усмехается, вставляя свечи-цифры в самодельный торт. Просто, но со вкусом. Торт, в смысле. 

Кэл довольно теснится к ноге и заглядывает на стол, но Генри шутливо грозит ему пальцем, а потом всё-таки треплет за ухом: погоди, дружок, скоро нормально сядем, будет у нас и полноценный ужин, и вино, а потом отполируем это сладким – мы ведь заслужили. 

Они заслужили. Генри заслужил – разве он так много просит? Никаких жертв – просто один-единственный звонок. Или сообщение. Что-нибудь. 

Наверное, он просто безнадёжный романтик, раз так цепляется за сегодняшний день. Даже не за день – за возможность. За одну-единственную, хрупкую, ускользающую возможность. Ему ведь правда не нужно многого. Но телефон молчит, словно всё сказал, словно истратил на сегодня свои запалы; все, кто должны и кто хотел, его уже поздравили, и уповать на то, что вселенная – ха – его услышит, не приходится. Это ведь просто слабость. Просто маленькое эгоистичное желание, которое, хотелось бы, исполнилось сегодня. Но с их профессией – и жизнью – полагаться стоит только на себя, а не на желания. А это – просто ещё одна упущенная возможность. Наверное. 

Генри накладывает мясо, пока Кэл крутится под ногами: жаркое пахнет просто упомрачительно, и не поделиться с лучшим – единственным, пожалуй – другом этой вкуснятиной просто кощунство. Да, вот так, всё отлично: они устроят себе лучший вечер, будут слушать музыку и танцевать, и, возможно, Генри всё-таки зависнет с племянниками в сети, чтобы сбросить напряжение и отвлечься, занять мозги, просто не думать о…

Генри зажигает свечи, когда телефон всё-таки оживает. Снимает трубку уже не глядя – кто бы мог?..

– Боже, чувак, прости, что так поздно! Надеюсь, я не опоздал с поздравлением?

Позвонил. Вот же чёртов…

– Я как раз собирался задуть свечи, – отвечает Генри – и, да, чёрт возьми, улыбается, как идиот, потому что Арми всё-таки позвонил. Сегодня. Сейчас. Позвонил – сам. Позволил услышать голос – такой же, как обычно, глубокий и ровный, по-доброму смешливый, только теперь – наполненный раскаяньем и теплотой – искренними, будто ему правда чертовски жаль. 

Правда. 

Это Арми. Это чёртов Арми мать его Хаммер. Правда он.

Он смеётся, что-то говорит, и Генри следует за его голосом, когда видео всё-таки включается, мелькает улыбчивое лицо Элизабет, потом неугомонным вихрем проносятся Хопс с Фордом – и где-то со стороны снова слышится голос Арми, когда камера наконец останавливается на кухонном столе:

– Мы не можем тебе ничего подарить, прости, но торт – это всегда крутая идея, так что… Мы готовили его вместе. Как тебе?..

Цифры-свечки, эмблема А.Н.К.Л., минималистичный силуэт Наполеона Соло из тёмного и белого шоколада – настоящий шпионский торт; Генри, наверное, согласился бы и на Супса, но то, что он видит, говорит куда больше для него самого, чем, возможно, думал Арми. Это говорит куда больше, чем хотелось надеяться самому Генри. Потому что, чувак, прошло пять лет. Пять чёртовых лет с премьеры. Три чёртовых года с последнего упоминания на вечеринке Гая. Арми тогда написал, что скучает.

Знал бы он…

Просто если бы он знал. 

– Слушай, ты можешь их задуть, – говорит Арми, заразительно смеётся, камера ползёт куда-то вбок, и Элизабет журит, чтобы Форд не лез, но камера всё равно ловит этого маленького непоседу. – Форди! Форди, хочешь поздравить дядю Генри? Сегодня у самого Супермена день рождения…

Поздравляет его не только Форд, но и Хопс, и Элизабет; Генри задувает свечи – и на своём торте, и на том, на шпионском – набирает в грудь побольше воздуха, выдыхает – как будто это всё взаправду, будто они празднуют все вместе, – и Арми гасит их под шумные аплодисменты семьи. Генри ощущает себя её частью. Полностью. Всецело. Они смеются, и шутят, и дурачатся, и даже Кэл потяфкивает, когда Арми берёт в руки гитару и они вместе поют что-то деньрожденное – не набившее оскомину «Хэппи бёздей», но что-то в этом духе; и словно не было всех тех лет, что они не виделись, потому что Арми – всё тот же: он никогда не забывает по-настоящему важные вещи. Ни сегодня, ни через год, ни через десять. Потому что Арми сам выбирает, что и кто становится для него значимым. 

Генри просто цепляется за эту возможность. За эту – и за сотни других. 

В этом году Генри снова не загадывает желаний – самое сокровенное уже сбылось – и вздыхает почти спокойно: сегодня ему подарили ещё один шанс – а значит, можно себе позволить любить Арми и дальше.


	4. Горячий глинтвейн, гитара, Гай Ричи

Толпа начала планомерно рассредоточиваться по своим местам, напряжение насыщенного дня медленно истаивало, позволяя наконец вздохнуть спокойно. Культурная — и не очень — программа свадьбы по-гайричевски не оставила за прошедшие дни ничего, кроме пьянящей усталости и теплящейся пустоты. Начинался вечер, и гвоздём заключительного дня стал показ нового фильма.

Генри нервно потеребил ремешок часов и ещё раз оглядел рассаживающихся гостей, не спеша покидать пригретое местечко под навесом.

Волноваться было не о чем. Серьёзно, о чём волноваться на свадьбе Гая Ричи, когда вокруг ярчайшие звёзды голливудского пантеона, разморенные вином, шутками и приятной компанией, а через минуту им будет представлен новый фильм, постпродакшн которого закончили несколько дней назад? О, конечно, совершенно не о чем. Кроме того, что Арми и Элизабет на зрительских местах не было.

Пальцы с силой сжались на ремешке часов. В уголке губ предательски закололо, но Генри себя осадил: парень, ты не в том положении, чтобы ревновать. В конце концов, — так, на секунду, — они женаты. Уже пять лет как.

Мысль едва ли отрезвляет — скорее, бьёт под дых.

Генри устало мотает головой: наверняка испарились куда-нибудь в одну из палаток, подходящее ведь время для романтики — пока все рассаживаются по местам, можно уединиться, никто не помешает, так почему бы не…

— Сделай лицо попроще, Кент, не мир спасаешь.

Генри оборачивается, взглядом сразу поймав мягкую, как-то по-родительски снисходительную улыбку: чёртов Хаммер умел улыбаться так, что внутри всё жарко и туго сворачивалось — не от возбуждения, но от какой-то странной интимности момента, искренности, от… доверительности, пожалуй. Но это надо уметь видеть между строк. Через бравады и кроткие взгляды из-под ресниц. Генри, к счастью, научился.

Правда, минус в этом тоже был: Генри переставал замечать вещи очевидные. Например, что Арми переоделся в чёртов пижамный комбинезон. Или что держит перед собой поднос со стаканами, от которых идёт одуряющий — и слишком знакомый — запах специй.

За спиной Арми, вливаясь в расслоившуюся толпу гостей, мелькнула Элизабет с таким же подносом. Генри проводил её пристальным взглядом, пока она не скрылась в противоположной стороне в палатке, и снова взглянул на улыбающегося Хаммера.

— Это что?

Не то чтобы вопрос или ответ действительно требуются, но отчего-то от мыслей, чем на самом деле занимались Элизабет и Арми, пока Генри пытался купировать порывы ревности и подозрительности, становится почти стыдно. И неловко.

Будто Хаммер своим припечатывающим, пронзительным взглядом действительно может пробраться в мысли Генри и увидеть, что там творится.

Но Арми, конечно, не может. И не собирается. И на вопрос Генри только благодушно пожимает плечами, улыбается шире и отвечает:

— Глинтвейн.

Генри заламывает бровь.

— В августе?

— О, брось, — насмешливо закатывает глаза Арми, пристраивает поднос на край стола и протягивает один стакан Генри, — глинтвейн — напиток настроения, а не времени года. — И настойчивее тянет руку в его сторону: — Бери уже.

Наконец отвлекаясь от улыбчивого рта, Генри на секунду зависает взглядом на длинных, удивительно складных пальцах, удерживающих тёплое стекло, — и всё-таки берёт стакан, мимолётно касаясь чужой руки — такой же горячей, как свежесваренный глинтвейн. Это может быть игра воображения, что Арми действительно задержал прикосновение на миг, на секунду дольше, чем они могли себе позволить, но это хочется принимать за чистую монету. И Генри принимает, как принимал до этого: урывал по чуть-чуть, по мгновению, по случайности, чтобы потом кропотливо перебирать в памяти. На большее у него нет права. Если Арми, конечно, сам не захочет.

Генри задумчиво касается края стакана губами, пряча дрогнувшую улыбку.

Вот так и попадают на орбиту солнца под названием Арми Хаммер. Беспощадно и безвозвратно. И кто-то обязательно становится зависим, потому что теперь это — вопрос жизни.

— Не случится никакой глобальной катастрофы, если ты просто попробуешь, — насмешливо бурчит над ухом Арми, и лишь через секунду приходит осознание, что за потоком мыслей глинтвейн отошёл на второй план. Генри качает головой и всё-таки пробует. На языке сразу становится горячо и терпковато — глинтвейн не обжигает, но ласково согревает; ярко, не перебивая, но становясь основой, ощущается цитрус и корица, вкус пряностей приятно обволакивает горло, не распадаясь отдельными оттенками; букет ароматов щекочет нос. Тепло затапливает грудную клетку, и становится пьяно и хорошо совсем не из-за вина.

— Вкусно, — авторитетно заключает Генри, поднимая взгляд.

— Ну раз сам Супермен оценил, остальным однозначно должно понравиться. — Арми улыбается в ответ совсем по-мальчишески, ярко и широко, и желание вернуть шпильку мгновенно отпадает. Зато появляется желание оказаться рядом, на шаг ближе, прижать к себе — не по-дружески, но по-свойски, почти ревностно, дать понять: никто не отнимет, не станет между, не заберёт. Арми, конечно, этого не поймёт — наверняка переведёт всё в шутку и снова отколет что-нибудь своё, хаммеровское. Поэтому Генри душит это желание тоже, сильнее сжимая стакан в руке: не всем своим импульсам стоит потакать.

Смех из «зрительского зала» невольно выводит из оцепенения, и Генри кидает взгляд через плечо: Гай вместе с Лайонелом уже вышли на импровизированную сцену, чтобы представить «Агентов АНКЛ». А ещё рассказать пару (десятков) баек со съёмочной площадки. И конечно же похвалить их с Арми за подход к съёмкам фильма — от воплощения персонажей на экране до «непревзойдённой химии» (что за дурацкое слово), которую они создали на площадке…

— Я же говорил, что мы влюбились друг в друга, — смеётся Арми, оказываясь совсем рядом.

И Генри не знает, кто к кому тянется первым, но ладонь ложится на чужую талию привычно, пока Арми забрасывает руку на плечо; бедро стыкуется с бедром, плечо с плечом, спаиваются бока, левое к правому, — и становится разом как-то правильно, цельно, как должно быть.

Невидимая сила притяжения. Два полярных магнита, оказавшиеся слишком близко.

Нужно было сказать, что они физики, а не химики. Их бы всё равно не поняли. А Арми бы посмеялся.

Потому что понял бы всё.

— На вас, парни, только компромат собирать, — смеётся кто-то позади — Элизабет, ну конечно Элизабет, — и Генри почти ощущает себя пойманным с поличным, но Арми вторит смеху жены, и напряжение просто не успевает зародиться. Как и стыд. Генри улыбается едва ли смущённо, заглядывая через плечо Арми в телефон Элизабет: та успела снять их со спины.

Получилось недурно. По крайней мере, пижамный комбинезон выгодно подчёркивает задницу Арми. О чём, конечно, Генри не говорит — зато говорит Элизабет, словно прочитав его мысли. И это, о чёрт, почему-то совершенно не звучит вульгарно или пошло, даже когда Арми предлагает попозировать своей «лучшей стороной». Естественно, ему не стоит знать, насколько эффектно он выглядит со спины. Но эту фотографию, пожалуй, Генри попросит Элизабет скинуть и ему. Так, чисто на память. Не любоваться же на неё одинокими ночами, право слово.

Когда Элизабет, обменявшись с Генри заговорщицкими взглядами, упархивает из палатки обратно в компанию Джеки и других подружек невесты, Арми неожиданно наклоняется, сверкает своими невозможными искренними глазами и произносит доверительно:

— Мы можем уйти.

И даже не улыбается, господи, о господи, откуда в тебе столько серьёзности, парень? Только взгляд лукавый, блестящий, почти гипнотизирующий, и Генри поспешно отводит глаза на полупустой стакан глинтвейна в своей руке. Предложение двусмысленное. В стиле Хаммера. Но вещи наверняка он предложит однозначные и до смешного невинные. Что-то вроде «пошли сыграем в крокет».

Генри не уверен в том, что это честно — просто уйти, когда остальные гости смотрят фильм с их участием, — но если подобные вещи Арми предлагает сам…

— Гай не обидится? — всё-таки спрашивает Генри, силясь воззвать то ли к своей совести, то ли раскусить Арми, но тот смеётся и мотает головой:

— Шутишь? У него появится ещё один повод для подколов. — И, не переставая улыбаться, подражает акценту Гая: — «Мои мальчики совсем расшалились, сбежали со свадьбы, хотя не то чтобы свадьба была у них».

Это не совсем заманчивая перспектива — стать главными героями шуток Гая. Если, конечно, не брать в расчёт, что он так шутит уже третий год. Впрочем, если всё-таки есть шанс остаться с Арми наедине, даже если в конце концов они будут заниматься всякой ерундой…

К слову об этом.

— Есть предложения?

— Знаешь, есть много вещей, которыми могут заниматься двое, — серьёзно говорит Арми, делая такие честные щенячьи глаза, словно не замечает двусмысленности собственных слов. Или нарочно делает вид. — Например, я могу сыграть для тебя на гитаре. Если ты не против, конечно.

Генри сокрушённо качает головой, но с идиотской улыбкой справиться никак не может: боже, Хаммер, есть куда более интересные вещи, которыми могут заниматься двое; так что от замечания, пусть и завуалированного в совершенно другие слова, удержаться невозможно:

— Звучит как свидание: будешь играть мне романсы?

Арми продолжает делать щенячьи глаза, но в голос его закрадывается что-то подспудное, словно обещающее, когда он произносит:

— Для тебя — что угодно.

…что ж, пожалуй, раз такое дело, для начала вполне сойдут и гитарные романсы.


	5. Д значит дисциплина

Первое впечатление с завидной частностью бывает ложным, но Генри почему-то всё равно обманывается, когда заключает: Арми Хаммер — это чёртов первозданный хаос. Даже будь он в полтора раза ниже, всё равно оставался бы слишком заметным: он везде, буквально повсюду, из каждого угла слышится его смех, он слишком много болтает, мелькает то тут, то там, появляясь словно из неоткуда, но не успеваешь заметить, как Арми уже греет место в другой компании и травит байки, хохмит и откровенно придуривается. Язык без костей. Слишком много шума на квадратный метр. Слишком яркая жизнерадостность — от такой можно и задохнуться. С ним определённо будут проблемы.

У Генри с такими людьми в принципе возникает много проблем, потому что они не понимают, что такое личное пространство, потому что они врываются, не замечая предупреждающих надписей, и не оставляют ни одного спасительного островка, где можно было бы спрятаться и переждать эту эмоциональную бурю. Такие люди некомфортные. Им не объяснишь, что нужно соблюдать грани разумного. Поэтому Генри готовится отстаивать свои позиции. У него достаточно времени, чтобы выстроить линию поведения и доходчиво объяснить Хаммеру, что не следует нарушать личное пространство, иначе последствия будут непредсказуемы. Тем более рядом Гай и Лайонел — неплохая моральная поддержка для сдерживания одного гиперактивного, шумного американца.

Но первое впечатление сменяется вторым так быстро, что Генри не успевает понять: он что, правда думал, что Арми может причинить ему вред?

Дело даже не в том, что сдерживающим фактором Арми является Элизабет («Вы женаты уже три года? Серьёзно?»), просто он сам по себе оказывается… другим. Искренним, но отстранённым. Смешливым, но серьёзным. С душой нараспашку, но уважающим свои и личные границы. Неконтролируемым, но дисциплинированным: не по-армейски вымуштрованным, нет; эта дисциплинированность скрытая, неявная, она в его жестах, словах, поступках, умении отступить на шаг и сделать два вперёд; Арми словно следует каким-то своим правилам, знает, что сказать, как сказать, и даже в его шутках — только потом Генри понимает — нет никакой пошлости, даже если он очень старается.

Арми Хаммер оказывается воплощением дисциплины, отчаянно старающимся казаться хаосом. Быть может, поэтому многие обманываются: они не хотят видеть дальше своего носа. А Генри — внезапно для самого себя — увидел. Разглядел.

И не смог отказаться от того, чтобы увидеть ещё больше, подобраться вплотную, открыть сундук, который Арми упорно пытается выдать за ящик Пандоры. Теперь следует действовать аккуратно: не обмануться, проигнорировать пыль, пущенную в глаза. Это, можно сказать, серьёзный, даже отчаянный шаг — Кэвилл, когда в последний раз ты предлагал съехаться девушке? — вот только с Арми это всё получается как-то естественно, без всяких ужимок, недомолвок и двусмысленностей; Генри просто пишет: «Ты можешь пожить у меня». Добавляет: «Можем репетировать сколько угодно». И ещё: «Надеюсь, ты умеешь готовить». Последние два сообщения звучат так смешно, словно Генри оправдывает этот поступок, но когда Арми отвечает ближе к вечеру «Я привезу пиццу. Выберешь фильм?», напряжение почему-то мгновенно проходит.

Жизнь под одной крышей теперь наполнена азартом: Арми продолжает хохмить, подкалывать, производить слишком много шума и занимать слишком много места — не физически, конечно, хотя порой кажется, что ничего не стоит споткнуться о его чертовски длинные ноги; но вместе с тем Генри замечает — нарочно выискивает — и то самое, скрытое от посторонних глаз: умение поддерживать порядок, быть кропотливым, щепетильным, порой — въедливым до мелочей, серьёзным, вдохновенным, упорным, иногда — настоящим маньяком: настолько Арми оказывается жадным до знаний, до причин и связей, спрятанных между строк.

И это обескураживает. Это заставляет думать, сколько ещё сокрыто в этом парне, который в момент знакомства действительно смог заставить думать, что у него нет ничего, кроме гонора, амбиций, болтливого языка и — что ж, тут не поспоришь, — красивых глаз.

— История Советов, система исправительно-трудовых лагерей, «Вторая волна угрозы мирового коммунизма», а это… — Генри поднимает со стола пухлую тетрадь с закладками по краю, — ты выписал свои реплики из сценария?

Арми, не отрываясь от книги (кажется, что-то о геополитических отношениях Советов и Штатов в период после Карибского кризиса), машет в его сторону рукой:

— Положи на место, пожалуйста, я ещё не закончил.

Генри вскидывает брови: нет, парень, ты определённо ненормальный, — но тетрадь возвращает не сразу: взгляд мельком цепляется за ровные, убористые строчки — у Арми оказывается очень аккуратный, разборчивый, красивый почерк. И сами записи под стать: классифицированные, разбитые по блокам, схемам и спискам, с удобными подзаголовками, выделенными маркерами, и какой-то внутренней подсистемой, которая, кажется, понятна только Арми. Идеальное пособие.

— Ты всегда так делаешь?

— М? — Арми наконец отрывается от книги, поднимает взгляд — и, словно вынырнув из собственных мыслей, тянет к Генри руку и осторожно забирает тетрадь, возвращая на место; на секунду зависает, будто пытается понять: что-то здесь не так, — и педантично поправляет стопку книг, сдвинув корешки вровень. Затем — кивает самому себе и снова поднимает взгляд на Генри: — Что-то не так? Я закончу и всё уберу, тебе ведь это пока не мешает?

Генри не может сдержать по-доброму снисходительной улыбки. Боже, этот парень смотрит так, будто извиняется за всё, что сделал, и даже за то, что не сделал, но мог бы; но даже если он спалит дом, кажется, Генри не сможет на него рассердиться, потому что…

Потому что. Эта причина останется его маленьким секретом.

— На ужин стейк с пастой, ты не против? — Вообще-то они могли бы выбраться куда-нибудь в ресторан или заказать еду на дом, но почему-то именно сегодня даже на миг никого не хочется впускать в этот замкнутый уютный мирок, который, кажется, стал больше — и светлее — на одного человека.

У Арми на губах вздрагивает благодарная улыбка, и, подобрав под себя ноги, он удобнее устраивается на диване в окружении материалов, записей, пособий и книг.

— Я закончу часа через полтора, — обещает он, — а после ужина помою посуду.

Генри в ответ улыбается и скрывается на кухне: они заслужили плотный вкусный ужин, который, наверное, стоит раскрасить парой пинт светлого «Гиннеса». А потом, быть может, они посмотрят какой-нибудь фильм прошлого года. И снова обсудят сценарий «Агентов». И…

Это слишком похоже на совместную жизнь. Проживание под одной крышей, когда притёрлись достаточно, выработали систему правил, создали собственные порядки и обычаи — не только режим, разделение обязанностей и обозначили личные границы, но что-то более глубокое, может быть даже интимное. Что-то вроде дисциплины.

Захлопнув дверцу духовки, Генри осторожно выглянул из кухни — так, чтобы не потревожить чужой рабочий процесс, — и прижался плечом к косяку, наблюдая, как Арми, подоткнув кулаком висок, что-то записывает в тетради, периодически бросая взгляд на разложенные перед ним книги. Увлечённый, заинтересованный, погружённый — та его сторона, которую, наверное, могла видеть только Элизабет. А теперь, вот, видит Генри. Это не кажется чем-то постыдным или чем-то, что Арми мог бы воспринять как вторжение в его личное пространство — потому что он сам открывается, постепенно, шаг за шагом, сам показывает ключи от своих замков, только просит: не позволяй хаосу проникнуть в мою жизнь, не рушь наведённый в ней порядок.

Генри улыбается: баррикады, возведённые Арми, неприступны, но он и не собирается лезть на них, потому что главное — оказаться по одну сторону. И тогда всё остальное станет по плечу.


	6. Естественнее естественного

В этом практически стыдно признаться, но всё-таки Генри принимает как факт: присутствие рядом Арми на интервью его не просто расслабляет, а почти развращает. Как щелчок тумблера — срабатывает переключатель: стоит Арми улыбнуться, хлопнуть длиннопалой ладонью по плечу и кивнуть в сторону съёмочной площадки, как исчезает не только вся нервозность, но манерность, зажатость, страх показаться нелепым и смешным. Странная штука: Арми таким показаться не боится. Он странно шутит, громко и от души смеётся, немного пошлит и делает такие потрясающе забавные выражения лица, что в этот момент, наверное, в него нельзя не влюбиться. Хотя дело не только в этом. Вернее, дело совсем не в этом. Потому что даже когда он говорит о весьма серьёзных вещах, ни у Генри, ни тем более у интервьюера не получается его перебить: любой его ответ — целая история, рассуждение, личная философия, умещённая в короткий, законченный рассказ. Генри кажется: сам бы он так не смог — ораторских умений бы не хватило. Или уверенности. Или раскрепощённости. Потом понимает: смог бы. С другой интонацией, но — теми же словами, почти точь-в-точь, только Арми взял и выложил все его заключения по этому поводу — успел до того, как Генри облёк свою мысль в слова.

Потрясающая синхронность, понимание с полуслова, возможность отвлечься друг на друга и уйти от каверзных вопросов, которые Арми умело сглаживает так, что не подкопаться. Конечно, не стоит исключать, что язык у него всё-таки помело, хотя Генри знает, сколько времени Арми проводит наедине с Элизабет перед интервью, чтобы настроиться, разобраться, порепетировать: хорошо, когда жена — журналист. Вроде бы стоит сказать: прагматичный подход, молодец, парень, обеспечил себе полезное окружение; но когда он на неё смотрит…

Нет, Арми делает это не только из прагматичности. Слишком бесхитростный. Слишком искренний, в чём-то даже наивный. Мальчишка. А за всей этой наивностью — цельнометаллический стержень, не сломать, не погнуть. Если только расплавить — но не каждому это под силу. Или Генри только кажется, что Арми неприступен, потому что сам боится надломить, раскрошить — неверным словом, неуклюжим движением…

— Хорошо, что ты с ним рядом, — как-то говорит Элизабет, перегнувшись через его руку, чтобы взять с тарелки канапе. Они на фуршете, вокруг не то чтобы много народу, но Арми в другом конце зала шутит с Алисией и Дебики, пока Элизабет, кажется, не оставляет ему путей отступления: он не помнит, о чём они завели разговор, но наверняка это касалось промо-тура, потому что иначе Генри не знает, как они подошли к тому, к чему, собственно, подошли.

— В каком смысле?

— Понимаешь, — говорит она, бросив взгляд через зал, и Генри едва сдерживается, чтобы не посмотреть туда же, — он терпеть не может фотоколлы на дорожках и одиночные интервью, потому что без репетиции и наставлений сразу теряется и может сболтнуть глупость. Не считая того, что это его естественное состояние, на интервью он крайне уязвим. Думаю, ты понимаешь.

Генри послушно кивает, прикрывая губы бокалом шампанского, и всё-таки кидает взгляд туда же, куда смотрит Элизабет: на расслабленного, шумного, смеющегося Арми, опять рассказывающего девчонкам какую-то байку, так живо и карикатурно сопровождая это всё жестами, что забавность и ироничность ситуации можно понять даже на расстоянии. Любитель абсурдности с душой нараспашку. И откуда такой?..

— С тобой он расслабляется. — Слова Элизабет ловят на полумысли, заставляют отвлечься от созерцания Арми и перевести взгляд. Лиз смотрит на него почти в упор, и в её глазах что-то странное — не злое, не строгое, скорее… зачарованное. Как если бы она тихо радовалась. — Это заметно только со стороны, Генри, и то не всем, и могу сказать с уверенностью: с тобой он ведёт себя расслабленно. Ему не нужны какие-то особые указания и советы, он просто говорит: слушай, там будет Генри, это не должно быть сложным. И он прав. Ваши шутки естественны, не нужно никаких репетиций для этого, всё происходит само собой. Это особый уровень взаимопонимания для него. — Она пожимает плечами, улыбается — и снова бросает взгляд на Арми, до того ласковый, до того влюблённый, что что-то в груди почти тоскливо сжимается. — Поэтому я рада, что ты рядом с ним.

Генри не знает, что на это ответить: слишком сильно для откровения, слишком много для него одного. Поэтому он опрокидывает в себя остатки шампанского и отворачивается к столу. Элизабет, кажется, успокаивающе касается его плеча. Но он не уверен.

— Слушай, я уже волноваться начал, что ты опаздываешь!..

Арми почти подскакивает на месте, и Генри не может сдержать улыбки: большой парень, а ведёт себя… А потом замечает: и пальцы на кружке с кофе, и каплю на кончике носа, и нервозность в преддверии лёгкой паники перед интервью: вскинутые брови, приоткрытый рот, немного рассеянное внимание, словно ждал его, Генри, и готов был сию секунду броситься искать, если бы он не появился.

Естественно. Конечно бы он так сделал.

Ведь что может быть естественнее того, что они рядом. Вроде как вместе. Пусть совершенно не так, как хотелось бы Генри.

— Извини, задержался, — улыбается он, подходя ближе, вплотную, почти нависая, а когда Арми вскидывает голову и как-то подозрительно щурится, Генри не удерживается: проводит пальцем по спинке его носа и легко щёлкает по кончику. Улыбается шире: — Снова нос в кофе испачкал.

— О, правда?

Генри смеётся.

Для них это всё — само собой разумеющееся. И естественно взаимно.


	7. Желание, жадность, жалость

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напоминаю, что автор не любит Тимоти как актёра и как личность. Пожалуйста, не пытайтесь доказать обратное. Всё, что происходит в фанфике, остаётся в фанфике.

Фильм, конечно, выстреливает. В этом нет ничего удивительного, если смотреть со стороны, потому что в нём поднимаются табуированные в Голливуде темы, а запретный плод, как известно, сладок. В этом вся прелесть инди – у них практически нет запретов, а то, с какой патетикой Лука подошёл к съёмкам, даёт фильму сто очков вперёд. Наверное, именно поэтому Генри предпочитает блокбастеры – с их фальсифицированными отношениями и карикатурными постельными сценами. Так проще – знать, что это легко можно выбросить из сценария и сюжета – и ничего не изменится. В инди всё хуже, потому что нужно не просто отыграть – прожить. 

Хуже, потому что потом тысячи людей будут выдавать желаемое за действительное. Они уже это делают, стоит именам Арми и его партнера по площадке (как он его зовёт? Тимми?) появиться в одной строке. Киноманы сходят с ума. Не потому что фильм получился действительно хорошим, а потому что они нашли ожившее табу в реальности. Воплотили все свои желания, тайные фантазии в настоящих людях. 

О том, что может пострадать чужая личная жизнь, они, естественно, думать не хотят. Это как срыв сургучной печати с оттиском тайной канцелярии: едва ли кто-то, прочитав секретное письмо, сможет – или захочет – забыть о том, что узнал. Проблема в том, что продюсеры будто специально размахивают компрометирующим материалом у всех под носом: только поглядите, как они смотрят друг на друга, как тесно общаются, как Арми поддерживал своего коллегу во время съёмок и продолжает поддерживать, они как братья, какое откровение, между ними потрясающая химия, которую они так точно и кропотливо передали на экран…

Химия. 

Тихое нервное шипение. Активная реакция толпы на пассивные несочетаемые компоненты. Какое глупое слово. 

«Арми выглядит уставшим». 

Генри это отправляет поздно вечером, почти ночью, в угаре усталости, даже не задумываясь – просто заходит на личную страницу Элизабет и по привычке нажимает на чат. Мысль выливается в сообщение – и уходит без права возврата. И непонятно, что хуже: то, что Генри не написал даже банального «привет», или то, что он в принципе написал это Элизабет. Без задней мысли. То, что наболело. 

Но больше удивляет, что стоит отложить телефон, как экран загорается вновь. Генри честно не спешит проверять сообщения, просто рука сама тянется – профессиональный рефлекс.

«Они только вернулись из Торонто, – читает он, и почему-то между строк, но слишком явно, видит обеспокоенность Элизабет. И ощущает собственную тревогу. – Он на грани. А я не могу всё время находиться рядом». 

Генри хмурится. Он знает правила этой семьи и знает, что Арми никогда не остаётся один: обязательно должен быть кто-то из близких – друзей или родных. Иначе он начинает в порыве безумства творить странные вещи. Точнее, не так: из-за уязвимости, скрытой за напускной бравадой, он начинает творить всякие сумасбродства. Поэтому важно знать, кто рядом с ним. Важно знать, что с ним вообще кто-то есть. 

Генри кусает губу, нервным порывистым жестом встрёпывает волосы и печатает – вжимает пальцами в экран свой заполошный пульс: «С ним Ники?» 

Элизабет отвечает почти сразу, словно ждала: «И Лука». Через полминуты добавляет: «Закончу с делами и тоже вылетаю». 

Генри хочет написать «а как же его новый коллега? Как его там? Тимоти?», но почему-то откладывает телефон на журнальный столик рядом с диваном и прикрывает ладонью глаза. В свисшую с дивана руку настойчиво тычется влажная сопатая морда Кэла, и Генри не глядя зарывается в его шерсть пальцами, ворошит густой мягкий подшёрсток, треплет за ухом – и тяжело вздыхает. Конечно, Кэл даже не догадывается и не осознаёт, что гложет хозяина, но, наверное, этому хорошему мальчику и не надо – пусть лучше смотрит своими красивыми печальными глазами и понимающе молчит. Ведь дело в том, что Генри сам не может объяснить всё то, что происходит с ним, с Арми… что происходит между ними. Или правильнее сказать, что между ними не происходит. Острая нужда оказаться рядом, крепко обнять, соприкоснуться кожей и ощутить друг друга настолько велика, что становится навязчивой идеей, почти манией: ничего не стоит выведать через продюсеров, какие города у Арми будут следующими в пресс-туре, подгадать окно в съемках и слетать, просто чтобы увидеть, увериться, что всё в порядке, убедиться, что он всё такой же — и чёрт с ним, будь что будет, ведь важно хотя бы на миг снова оказаться рядом; но здравый смысл раз за разом берёт верх. Или страх. Или ещё тысяча и одна причина, которые Генри может взять из воздуха, чтобы себя осадить. Потому что есть желания, которым можно потакать — маленькие слабости, бытовые хотелки, вроде пары пинт пива на ужин или сочного вкусного бургера после целой недели съёмок напряженной экшн-сцены; и есть желания, пойти на поводу которых — значит разрушить привычный уклад, подвести под черту всё то, что строилось долго и кропотливо, всё то, что не должно быть нарушено, иначе личный конец света неминуем. Это желания, которые становятся необходимостью, недостижимой целью или мечтой. Иногда — всё сразу.

Главное — не быть алчным в этом желании, не быть грубым, жестоким и эгоистичным, уметь вовремя отступить и позволить жизни идти своим чередом. Быть может, благо, что Генри этому научился. Отпускать сложно, но необходимо, особенно когда желаемое уже кому-то принадлежит.

Но...

Но.

Генри нащупывает ладонью отложенный телефон, включает — никаких новых оповещений о сообщениях — и снова находит свежие фотографии из пресс-тура: улыбчивый, светящийся, полный какого-то нереального очарования Арми сразу притягивает взгляд — на дорожке (Генри стопроцентно уверен) он однозначно купается во всеобщем внимании. Импозантный, привлекательный, благородный мужчина. Центр внимания. Центр чьего-то мира. По сравнению с ним хлипкий, угловатый, какой-то тщедушный Тимоти смотрится не то чтобы смешно — нелепо. Не тактильность — прилипчивость, не смущение — неуклюжие наигранные ужимки, не улыбка — холодная усмешка, равнодушный оскал зазнавшегося ребёнка, уверенного в своём успехе. Всё, чего он хочет и чего добивается, – всеобщая любовь.

Генри это хорошо знакомо, потому что...

Потому что.

За свои скрытые мотивы сразу становится стыдно.

Поэтому Генри предпочитает не думать о том, что было до встречи с Арми, ведь единственное, что имеет значение – насколько знакомство с этим парнем его изменило, заставило подумать о том, что действительно имеет значение. Наверное, общение с Тимоти тоже могло бы дать положительный результат: мальчику нужен эталон, чтобы стать не только хорошим актёром, но и достойной личностью. Проблема в том, что кроме жадности Генри в нём не видит ровным счётом ничего. 

Арми в этом театре абсурда занимает особое место. В плохом смысле. Нелепый фон, на котором восходящая звезда с пока ещё неизвестным именем должна засиять. Они не понимают, что делать Арми для кого-то фоном глупо, потому что этот парень просто не может не быть заметным — слишком яркий, только посмотрите на него, разве он не ослепляющий? разве не поразительный? разве он может быть хуже?

Генри усмехается: конечно нет, Арми, даже если захочет, просто не сможет стать менее заметным. Дело не в его росте и даже не в характере — хотя сложно не заметить любвеобильного ретривера, которого многие хотят если не погладить, так рассмотреть поближе, — но в том, что у него потрясающая, сногсшибательная харизма. Он обожает весь этот мир, и мир отвечает ему взаимной любовью. 

Никакой жадности или ревности: надо просто принять факт, что Арми – ни для кого, но для всех: с душой нараспашку, широкой улыбкой и мыслями, танцующими в его голове макабр. 

Просто удивительный, поразительный, чертовски необходимый. Синица, поющая для всего мира, которую хочется лелеять в руках, но всё, что остаётся, – оставить дверцу её клетки открытой. Подарить не мнимую, но настоящую свободу, дать понять, что в любой момент она может упорхнуть – а ты останешься, здесь, сейчас, наедине с собой, и всё, что сможешь, – ждать свою синицу обратно. Даже зная, что она может никогда не вернуться. 

Генри проводит по экрану – щеке Арми – большим пальцем, гладит так трепетно, словно правда касается тёплой колючей кожи. Арми на фотографии улыбается, но если присмотреться, если знать, на что смотреть, можно увидеть и лёгкую панику в глазах, и усталость, скрытую за длинными ресницами, и напряжённость. Ещё: лёгкую неприязнь и желание исчезнуть – или всё скорее закончить. 

Тимоти, обнимающий его за талию, выглядит паразитом, вцепившимся не в хозяина – в желанную добычу, но Генри не может сдержать скупого смешка: сколько за него не хватайся, малыш, ты никогда не сможешь удержать Арми. Ни ты, ни кто-либо ещё, похожий на тебя, потому что паразитировать – это всё, что ты можешь. Боясь отпустить, закрывать клетку – вот, как это выглядит; подбивать крылья, чтобы не дать улететь. Ты ведь такой жадный.

Глупый, трусливый, жалкий мальчик. 

Генри усмехается и, прикрыв глаза, мельком касается пересохшими губами гаснущего экрана – ровно там, где остаётся неподвижный улыбчивый рот Арми. Это обещание. Или заклинание – чтобы у Арми нашлись силы выдержать всё это. Генри знает: он почувствует. Или узнает – через Элизабет. Может, даже напишет. И Генри не отпустит его, пока не убедится, что всё хорошо. 

А пока пусть Тимоти думает, что удержит Арми. 

Переворачивая гаснущий телефон экраном вниз, Генри вместо ревности ощущает к этому глупому жадному мальчику только искреннюю, почти родительскую жалость.


	8. Заботиться и защищать

Впервые странное желание, которому Генри никак не может подобрать названия или сформировать в знакомое полноценное чувство, возникает весной две тысячи тринадцатого года, когда почти весь каст — уже узнавший друг друга и сплочённый — зависает у Гая в гостиной загородного дома, шутит, каламбурит и пьёт вино из подвальных закромов Ричи. На самом деле шутит в основном Хаммер. Чёртов Арми Хаммер, которого слишком много на квадратные метры гостиной. Он активно жестикулирует, ёрзает на месте, светит своими невозможными оленьими глазищами и стреляет взглядом так, что попадает сразу в десятку. Конечно, все смеются. Даже девочки, занятые своими делами и только им понятными штучками, нет-нет да отвлекутся на какую-нибудь байку Арми, звонко засмеются и вставят пару комментариев — особенно Дебики, которая удивительно чутко угадывает настроение Арми и словно оказывается с ним на одной волне. Иногда его прерывает Гай, совсем редко — Лайонел, и, честно, самому Генри тоже хочется вставить пару колких фраз — необидных, просто двусмысленных, чисто в британском стиле, — но в конце концов он почему-то предпочитает прятать улыбку за бокалом, то утыкаясь губами в тонкое стекло, то стараясь не расплескать вино, когда Арми — в привычной своей манере — принимается кого-нибудь пародировать.

Он рассказывает, как гримёры его связали, когда ему надоело сидеть на стуле больше шести часов, и он принимался бунтовать. Потом описывает — без подробностей, — как раз двадцать неудачно приземлялся на лошадь, когда её нужно было оседлать, запрыгнув сверху. Естественно, не упустил и историю, как его таскали привязанным к лошади по пустыне — и он постоянно налетал на кактусы. И ещё тысяча и одна байка, которым, казалось, не было конца.

— …а когда они накладывали грим для съёмок «Man’s Health», гримёрша говорит: «Слушай, Арми, ты такой смазливый, что я хочу тебя ударить». Я ей: «О, ну знаешь, я не против естественности». А потом: «Я передам своей жене, думаю, она с удовольствием это сделает за тебя».

Что сказала Элизабет по этому поводу, Генри благополучно прослушал, но не мог не присоединиться к общему смеху: Арми с такой искренностью, даже откровенностью, делился своими историями и опытом, что его невозможно было не слушать. А попросить замолчать — просто не поворачивался язык. Наверное, это был какой-нибудь гипноз, типа того, которые применяют для удержания внимания публики. Ораторское искусство. Наверняка парень, учившийся в религиозной школе, обладал подобными навыками, хотя не религия развивает чувство общности, не она взращивает ростки харизмы и явно не она делает людей хорошими.

А Арми — о, он был замечательным. Таким светлым, открытым и простым, что его хотелось оберегать.

Да. Вот так.

Парня — самостоятельного, женатого, независимого, знающего, чего он хочет от жизни и от людей вокруг, — хотелось оберегать. Наверное, потому что он походил на импульсивного младшего брата и часто напоминал Чарли: его Генри, как более старший, но младший из остальных четырёх братьев, постоянно опекал и защищал. Да, быть может, это была просто потребность в заботе. Хотя больше Арми напоминал любвеобильного ретривера, которого и за ухом можно потрепать, и зарыться носом в золотистую шесть, и позволить влезть на кровать, чтобы свернулся под боком и грел всю ночь.

Наверное, Элизабет испытывала такие же чувства. Потому что казалось, что её объятия готовы спрятать Арми от всего остального мира.

***

Это как-то неприятно цепляет, когда Генри понимает одну вещь: Арми таскается за Гаем буквально хвостом. В этом, конечно, нет ничего удивительного — Арми ведь сам говорил, что когда-нибудь в будущем, когда отрастит пивной живот и поседеет, хочет занять место режиссёра и снять пару-тройку собственных фильмов, так что сейчас самое время учиться лучшему у именитых мастеров, — но даже несмотря на доводы разума, Генри кажется, что с ним поступили несколько нечестно. Впрочем, Арми не говорил, что будет проводить с ним всё свободное время — да и так получается, что часы съёмок у них разнятся, — и всё-таки отделаться от неприятного липкого чувства обмана Генри почему-то не может.

Обиды не умаляет даже факт, что, оказывается, Арми в перерывах между съёмками и по вечерам учит Гая играть на гитаре, а тот взамен проводит с ним шахматные партии — которые, конечно же, Хаммер неизменно проигрывает (за некоторым исключением), и всё-таки… между ними такая поразительная атмосфера доверия и расслабленности, почти родительского понимания, что Генри немного завидует. Или не немного: Арми так стремительно утекает из-под пальцев, что невозможно понять: был ли он или не был. Генри всё чаще кажется, что не был.

Чёртов Арми Хаммер просто сводит его с ума. Его так много и в то же время — так откровенно мало, что Генри не может разобраться в собственных ощущениях: когда Арми здесь, когда рядом, ему хочется сказать «помолчи немного, успокойся, сядь и сиди, не мельтеши перед глазами, просто угомонись, господи, парень» — и когда он исчезает, когда не слышен его смех или голос, когда пространство вдруг становится таким огромным, желание найти Арми взглядом, увидеть, убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке, становится едва ли выносимым. Это отвлекает. Это просто чертовски отвлекает.

Генри вздыхает. Даже привычка Арми притаскиваться к нему домой каждый день и тренироваться, репетировать и просто заниматься ерундой ничего не ставит на свои места. Привести бы Хаммера в чувства подзатыльником, а потом крепко обнять так, чтобы у него затрещали кости, взять его лицо в ладони и ласково очертить пальцами скулы, ткнуться носом под подбородок и крепко вдохнуть запах…

Последнее, наверное, лишнее. Да, однозначно лишнее. Но от одной мысли всё равно становится как-то душно, Генри судорожно выдыхает и прикрывает глаза. Картинка, мелькающая под веками, не заставляет желание утихнуть — наоборот, оно крепнет и обжигает, скручивается тлеющей, дымящейся спиралью где-то в грудной клетке, перебивает трахею и не позволяет дышать. Это почти наваждение. Почти зависимость.

Генри просто хочет быть уверенным, что Арми в порядке, что ничего не произошло, не случилось, что этот гиперактивный ретривер никуда не вляпался. Генри просто хочет быть. И чтобы Арми тоже был — под его защитой.

***

Дольше всего по времени занимают съёмки экшн-сцен. Операторы творят какую-то невероятную магию с камерами, пока техники сооружают невообразимые каркасы-сцепки, чтобы заставить автомобили танцевать по площади, а затем — планировать, как на карусели, в студии. Сцена во всех смыслах поразительна: едва ли такую красивую погоню Голливуд видел за всё время своего существования; и тем сильнее пьянит мысль, что Гай, этот невероятный режиссёр и в той же мере невероятный человек, собрал такой поразительный актёрский состав: всё ощущалось на своих местах, совпадало, как отточенные детали механизма, и пусть съёмки только начались, но не было ни минуты, когда они уставали друг от друга или были напряжены под конец дня. Удовольствие ради удовольствия и работа ради него же.

Разве что-то могло быть лучше?

И всё-таки что-то идёт не так уже скоро. Не то чтобы Генри замечает это сразу — когда Арми Хаммер включает режим «советской красной угрозы», отвлекаться просто опасно для жизни, — но всё-таки замечает. И в этом, конечно же, тоже виноват Арми.

Разве кто-то ещё мог вывихнуть коленный сустав прямо во время съёмок?

Возможно, случись это с кем-то другим, Генри проявил бы дружеское сочувствие и спокойно дождался, когда съёмки войдут в привычный режим; но всё дело в том, что это не кто-то, и ещё хуже то, что Генри действительно не смог сидеть на месте ровно и не рваться, чтобы узнать, всё ли в порядке.

Ладно, ложь. Он держал себя в руках. Всё это время — держал, настолько крепко, насколько мог, даже когда бессилие и злость за собственную безучастность начали жрать изнутри, ведь всё, что мог сделать Генри, — наблюдать, как Арми старается не опираться на больную ногу, чтобы ещё сильнее не травмировать, как он морщится и шипит от боли, думая, что этого никто не видит, как порывисто накрывает ладонью и растирает колено, надеясь, что это как-то поможет. Генри видит, как Арми сжимает губы от боли, как заламывает брови перед очередной шуткой, чтобы отвести подозрения, как переносит собственный вес, как обессиленно прислоняется плечом к стене, чтобы снизить нагрузку, или вытягивает больную ногу, когда они с Гаем снова зависают в трейлере побренчать на гитарах…

— Это всего лишь растяжение! — как-то нервно смеётся Арми, когда через пару дней они снова зависают дома у Генри, и тот всё-таки укладывает его на диван и забрасывает больную ногу на свои колени, чтобы наконец надеть купленный фиксатор.

— Хватит дёргаться, — почти устало вздыхает Генри, скрывая за ворчливостью беспокойство за этого двухметрового болвана, и давит раскрытой ладонью на живот Арми, чтобы заставить лежать спокойно, но пальцы съезжают под скомкавшуюся футболку, оглаживают пресс — и Генри почти одёргивает руку, когда Хаммер уже не смеётся — всхлипывает. Генри недоумённо хлопает глазами. Этот большой ребёнок, что…

— Ты щекотки боишься?

В ответ Хаммер всё-таки лягает его в бок здоровой ногой. Но наколенный фиксатор надеть позволяет.

***

Паника пульсирует в горле и становится горше хлорированной воды: Генри, словно озябнув, кутается в наброшенные на плечи полотенца и не может отвести взгляда от поверхности бассейна. Арми всё ещё там, под водой. Конечно, в окружении помощников, аквалангистов и дублёра, с кислородной маской и с ждущим на «берегу» медиком в случае чего — и всё же это не отменяет того, что сердце Генри заполошно колотится в горле и не позволяет дышать.

Он не справился.

Он не смог его вытащить.

Какого чёрта он не смог это сделать? 

— Арми, ты слишком вписался в роль? — насмешливо звучит голос Гая в динамике, но не успевает Генри повернуться в его сторону, как тон тут же меняется: — У тебя всё в порядке?

Помощники по рации отвечают, что всё в порядке, просто небольшие форс-мажорные обстоятельства. Что за обстоятельства, они сказать не успевают, потому что через несколько секунд над водой показывается знакомая макушка — и Генри делает спасительный сиплый вздох: с Арми действительно всё в полном порядке. Зря только переживал. Ещё и улыбается, балда, так, словно ничего не произошло — не он двадцать минут находился под водой, пока пытались сделать первые дубли. Генри стыдно и досадно. И ещё — чертовски обидно за собственную немощность: в конце концов, Арми ведь не такой тяжёлый, и сцена достаточно лёгкая, и…

— Чувак, это что было? — У Хаммера такая улыбка, что, кажется, даже если бы Генри оставил его специально под водой, тот был бы не в обиде. Такая вот наивность. Или жертвенность. И Генри не знает, что сводит с ума больше.

— Ты оказался немного тяжелее, чем я рассчитывал, — пытается отшутиться Генри: главное, чтобы голос не подвёл. — Я не смог тебя вытащить.

— О, так ты меня пытался вытащить? — словно перейдя к откровенному издевательству, смеётся Арми, и Генри недоуменно вскидывает брови: ну конечно же он пытался его вытащить, кого же ещё? — А то я подумал, что ты решил заодно и шлакоблок достать.

Генри ощущает, как дрожат собственные губы: он пытался сделать что?..

— Они так хорошо его зацепили, что я не смог его сбросить в нужный момент, извини. — И, боже, в его взгляде, в его сомкнутых губах, даже в его позе столько искреннего сожаления, что Генри отводит взгляд, нервно встрёпывает влажные волосы — а когда снова смотрит на Арми, сердце в рёбрах отбивает азбукой Морзе шифровку всех чувств и переживаний, которые он испытывает из-за этого несносного, невероятного, необходимого, такого чертовски нужного…

Генри судорожно вздыхает, когда Арми наклоняется к нему ближе, кладёт руку на плечо и, понизив голос, произносит:

— Я не хрустальный, Генри. Всё в порядке. Не нужно переживать. Выжмем сегодня из этой сцены всё возможное, а потом пойдём выпить. Согласен? Я угощаю.

Генри порывисто кивает, украдкой касается пальцами ладони Арми и позволяет ему отстраниться.

Да. Да, всё верно. Арми со всем может справиться и сам. Он не хрупкий, не стеклянный, он не сломается и не разобьётся. Он сам по себе. У него есть те, кто его защитит.

И всё же…

Укутать в свои объятия, закрывая собой от всего мира, стать для него оплотом спокойствия, цитаделью, константой — чем-то неизменным и постоянным, быть в его жизни, иметь право на него, на его улыбку, его взгляды, его прикосновения — на всего Арми Хаммера. Иметь право дарить ему всю свою заботу — и всё то, что он только может попросить. Целиком и полностью.

Генри проводит ладонью по лицу и тяжело вздыхает.

Когда-нибудь он воплотит все свои импульсивные порывы в реальность, но пока у него есть более насущная проблема — вытащить наконец Арми Хаммера из воды.


	9. Интересное имя — Илья

– И-и-илия, – старательно тянет Арми, хмурится, недовольно поджимает губы, трясёт головой – в общем, делает столько телодвижений за полминуты, что Генри просто не может скрыть глуповатой улыбки. Вопреки тому, что русский акцент у Хаммера получается потрясающим, русское имя собственного персонажа почему-то выходит произносить через раз. Конечно, это не столь важно для фильма, но Арми, как оказалось, педант и максималист по натуре, решил во что бы то ни стало научиться правильно выговаривать имя Ильи, а потому снова зависал за просмотром роликов на Ютубе и в трейлере с тренером по диалектам, чтобы обуздать неподдающееся произношению имя. 

– Лингвистическая экзекуция, – каждый раз неуверенно смеялся он, и Генри откровенно не понимал, что заставляет Арми постоянно возвращаться к этой его «экзекуции». Самому Генри – как британцу по рождению и американцу по роли – для фильма вполне хватало этого небрежного «Илия» с ударением на первый слог. Конечно, он тоже был педантом и максималистом, но озабоченность Арми правильным произношением всё равно ставила в тупик. 

И́лия. 

Илия́.

Иль-я. 

Генри катал это имя на языке: оно горчило, как пороховые пары, отдавало лёгким привкусом прохладного металла, мягко ворочалось на языке, как конфета – но по вкусу отчего-то напоминающая пулю. Оно растекалось во рту жидкой мятной начинкой, приставало к зубам, как ириска, и застревало в горле – как кость. Было в нём что-то далёкое, непонятное, чуждое, но оно липло, играло в голове, как заевшая пластинка, и всё это – голосом Хаммера, нарочито небрежно, но чётко, как выстрел – без промашки: Илья. Мелодичное, но жёсткое. Короткое, но растянутое. Напевное, но которое всегда можно сказать рублено, как отрезать. 

Илья. 

Спустя время Генри произносит это имя – правда, лишь в уме – без осечки. Но почему-то голосом Хаммера. 

***

Эмоции на лице Арми сменяются со скоростью автоматной очереди, но, когда окончательно застывают выплавленной маской русского гэбиста, Генри кажется, что на него смотрит совершенно другой человек. Конечно он знает, что это Арми – всё тот же шебутной, неуправляемый, очаровательный, смешной, заводной Арми, – но, когда он из добродушного игривого ретривера превращается в вымуштрованную овчарку, навострившую уши и в любой момент готовую броситься по одному слову, что-то внутри – Генри не может дать этому «чему-то» ясного названия – пробуждает желание обернуть чужой поводок вокруг ладони и затянуть ошейник потуже. Не до удушья, не чтобы шипами – и под кожу, но ощутимо, чтобы дать понять, кто здесь хозяин. А за послушание он бы его потрепал за ухом. И, скорее всего, даже назвал хорошим мальчиком.

Щенок в теле бульдозера – так Арми описывает Илью. Эта несокрушимая мощь – пусть и по ту сторону камеры – может переломать одним движением шейные позвонки, но Генри думает лишь о том, что эта мощь по чистой – и справедливой – случайности оказывается по одну сторону с Наполеоном Соло, человеком хитрым, лживым, педантичным, но больше – способным усмирить эту силу, не подставляясь при этом. Страховочный трос. Защитный механизм. Ящик для страхов и грехов своего нового невыносимого напарника.

Илья мог бы чувствовать себя в безопасности рядом с ним. Илья мог бы выплеснуть весь свой гнев и отчаяние в совершенно иное русло. 

О том, куда можно перенаправить всю неуёмную энергию Арми Хаммера, Генри всё-таки предпочитает не думать.

***

Между ними всё-таки есть что-то общее, решает Генри. Это возможно понять только на каком-то подсознательном, подспудном уровне, потому что если смотреть поверхностно, Илья Курякин и Арми Хаммер отличаются друг от друга, как небо и земля, как лёд и пламя, как… сколько есть ещё штампованных сравнений о противоположностях? – и всё-таки Генри находит ту самую грань, тонкую, как растянутая леска, где Арми становится практически неотличим от Ильи. Или Илья от Арми. Конечно, это может быть лишь игра воображения. Вполне возможно, Генри просто хочет выдать желаемое – если оно существует – за действительное; но они проводят так много времени вместе, что Генри порой кажется: за семь месяцев он смог влезть Хаммеру под кожу, а потому – имеет право знать и хранить чужие секреты. Даже если ими не делились. 

Возможно, было бы проще, если бы Генри волновали вещи более приземлённые. Например, острые коленки Хаммера и его невыносимо длинные ноги, которые постоянно хотелось развести. Ещё лучше их было бы чувствовать на своих бёдрах или талии – но мечты имеют свойство исполняться совсем не так, как задумано, а одной конкретной драки в туалете, когда Хаммер – или Илья? – его всё-таки придушил, вполне хватило для острых ощущений. Вероятно, по этой причине Генри переключился на вещи более незримые, которые оказалось разгадывать почти так же интересно, как загадки древнеегипетских пирамид. 

Главное – со своего наблюдательного поста ему всё прекрасно видно. 

Например, Илью от Арми можно отличить по глазам: если у Арми они – чистейшая горная река, такая прозрачная, что даже в омутах видно, что прячется там, на глубине, то глаза Ильи – это море перед штормом, необъятное, полноводное, без берега и брода, но с подспудным стремительным течением: ступишь в такое – пропадёшь. 

Ещё Илью можно было узнать по губам. Не по вкусу – к сожалению, но по теням, залегшим в уголках его напряжённого, жёсткого рта. Улыбался он не натянуто, но с каким-то усталым снисхождением, словно каждый раз делал одолжение. Арми был другим. И губы у него были другими – расслабленными, улыбчивыми, выразительными. Безумно заманчивыми. Кажется, именно об этих губах Генри думал каждый день, и желание поцеловать их буквально сводило его с ума, а Арми, чёртов Арми каждый раз, когда Генри, как завороженный, опускал на его болтливый рот взгляд, улыбался так понимающе, словно всё знал. И был совершенно не против. 

Возможно, был бы против Илья. Но с этой проблемой предстояло справляться Наполеону Соло. 

Позы, манеры, акценты, привычки, улыбки, шутки – тысячи вещей, которые день за днём замечал Генри и кропотливо складывал в мысленный сундук, чтобы потом, когда пройдёт достаточно времени и эта странная одержимость поутихнет, высыпать всю свою сокровищницу и любовно перебрать каждый жест, взгляд и звук, одновременно отличающий и сводящий воедино столь разных людей. Все эти мелочи совпадали между собой как паззлы и складывались в нечто поразительное. 

Самой странной, впрочем, оказалась последняя деталь. 

Их имена. 

Засевшее в голове имя Ильи, произносимое голосом Хаммера, стало привычным, родным, работало на выдох и вдох, как метроном: Иль-я, Иль-я – к нему Генри обращался в моменты слабости и душевного хаоса, когда, например, Арми оказывался так близко, что дыхание перехватывало, или когда совершенно беспардонно забрасывал руку на плечо, приглашая пропустить вечером по пинте пива в приглянувшемся баре, или когда улыбался той-самой-хаммеровской-улыбкой, от которой сердце делало болезненный кульбит и разбивалось о рёбра. 

А потом Генри понял: всё это время он пытался заглушить совершенно другое имя в своей голове. Два слога – как два выстрела, в сердце и голову. Рычащий звук – дрожь на языке, сделать его мягче – ласково промурлыкать и не скрыть влюблённой улыбки. Если имя Ильи – освежающая мятная начинка, то имя Арми – солнечная шипучка, когда сначала кисло-сладко, а потом во рту становится щекотно и по-детски радостно. Оно, это имя, бурлило в горле восторгом, распирало грудную клетку невыносимой, щемящей, удушающей нежностью и сворачивалось урчащим теплом где-то под сердцем. Два слога – как признание в сокровенном, шаг до обрыва и бесконечный полёт. Если произносить – обязательно с придыханием, а обрывать – в стоне или поцелуе, не оставляя мыслей ни для чего остального. 

Ар-ми. 

В паузе – один стук сердца.

Генри перекатывает его имя на языке и чувствует, что картина складывается полностью.

***

– Мне кажется, они серьёзно думают, что мой прадед работал на КГБ. – Арми провожает интервьюера каким-то снисходительно-ироничным взглядом, затем – со вздохом трёт пальцами переносицу и только после этого поворачивается к Генри. Тот, наблюдая за уставше-обречённым Хаммером – не Ильёй, – никак не может избавиться от прилипшей к лицу улыбки, а погладить Арми, как насупившегося из-за разбитой коленки мальчика, с каждой минутой хочется всё сильнее. Если, конечно, этот замечательный мальчик не оттяпает ему руку. Арми не Илья. Но он может.

– Или это месть за слухи о Кристиане Грее?

Генри облизывает губы, опускает взгляд на сжатый рот Арми – интересно, как эти губы могли бы произнести его имя? – и улыбается. 

– Будем считать, что да. 

– Никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой мстительный, Кэвилл, – в притворном ужасе распахивает глаза Арми, но уже через секунду спокойно улыбается и устало хлопает Генри по ноге. Не задерживает прикосновение ни секундой дольше, чем того требуют приличия, хотя Генри борется с желанием припечатать ладонь Арми к колену своей. Но в павильоне и так много людей – осветителей, операторов, ждущих своей очереди журналистов, – поэтому всё, что остаётся, – улыбнуться в ответ и покачать головой. 

Быть может, прадед Арми и не работал на КГБ, но то, что в Арми живёт настоящий русский гэбист, Генри знает наверняка.


	10. БОНУС: йод, йота, Йодемиш

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Имеют место культурные и художественные неточности: атмосфера опирается только на фотографии, форумные заметки и статьи.  
> Авторское хулиганство продолжается.

Если что-то и могло остановить Арми Хаммера от исследования неизвестной территории, то оно явно низвергалось его сумасшедшим энтузиазмом и поразительной тягой если не к приключениям, то к знакомству с неизведанным — однозначно. Именно поэтому все надежды Генри проваляться неделю на пляже, загореть до хрустящей корочки, накупить всяких безделушек и вернуться в Джерси испарились на второй день, когда Арми купил путеводитель и потащил знакомиться с Измиром.

Конечно, они могли бы слетать в Стамбул, Анталью или Сиде. Но, во-первых, Арми категорически отказался от главных туристических городов, во-вторых, «что он там не видел», и в-третьих, вопрос безопасности и анонимности он поставил во главе их совместного отдыха, разумно решив, что здесь, в Измире, городе с развитой инфраструктурой, но малопритягательном для туристов, наткнуться даже на зазевавшегося журналиста шанс практически минимальный. Генри спорить не стал. В конце концов, главным для него стало совместное времяпрепровождение — неважно где: даже Турцию они выбрали в спешке (читай: пьяном угаре), а потом Арми смеялся и говорил, что им придётся искать Уэйверли, чтобы получить новое задание и успеть спасти мир. Генри улыбался. Правда, по другой причине: Арми стеснялся признаться, что запомнил его намёк о «сиквеле в Турции». Естественно, это было завуалированное приглашение, замаскированное под ответ на вопрос интервьюера.

И вот, спустя столько времени, Арми его принял.

Так что теперь Генри без зазрения совести мог любоваться, как Арми, запрокинув голову и придерживая шляпу на затылке, с любопытством изучает орнаменты Измирской башни. Настолько увлечённый, он, наверное, даже не замечал, как проходя мимо оглядываются немногочисленные туристы и турки. Конечно, дело было не в том, что его узнавали (хотя кто знает), просто на него — высокого, ещё не загорелого, но посмуглевшего, ладно сложенного и чертовски красивого — сложно было не смотреть. Но прохожие обращали внимание мельком, ловили общий образ и впечатление. Генри же любовался. На ноги, например, — соблазнительно длинные крепкие ноги, со светлой порослью, которая, выгорев на солнце, станет ещё светлее — позолотеет, и по ней можно будет провести ладонью, заставляя Арми коротко хрипнуть от смеха, а потом обхватить его узкую мосластую коленку, ласково огладить её большим пальцем и двинуться выше, на бедро, и попытаться скользнуть за край шорт. Конечно, этого Арми не позволит, перехватит ладонь, улыбнётся — и утащит к какой-нибудь следующей достопримечательности.

Не то чтобы это обидит. Даже не то чтобы это разочарует — скорее наоборот; и Генри ощущает, как желание — осязаемое, зудящее, такое же горячее, как полуденные улицы Измира, — жжётся в пальцах. Можно пойти у него на поводу: подойти и ущипнуть беззащитное бедро Арми — и чтобы порозовело, как свежее пятнышко засоса, а Хаммер бы шипел по-кошачьи, ворчал, а потом смеялся — или всё сразу. Он так тоже умеет.

И всё же сейчас Генри предпочитает смотреть со стороны.

Потому что, правда, что может быть лучше, чем наблюдать за расслабленным, открытым, забавным, по-детски радостным и энергичным Арми?

Генри улыбается, лениво оглаживая ласковым взглядом поджарые ягодицы, не обтянутые, но выгодно подчёркнутые тёмными шортами; спину — прямую, по которой тоже отчаянно хотелось провести раскрытой ладонью, чтобы ощутить сплетения мышц и тут же — грани рёбер, щекотливо перебрать их и, возможно, даже умудриться оставить под ними мимолётный поцелуй; крылья лопаток — острые, как он помнит, но сейчас — едва видные очертания под безразмерной футболкой (что за дурацкая любовь к оверсайзу, Хаммер?). Дальше — плечи, жёсткие, уверенные, сильные плечи, на которых Арми когда-то — давно, словно бы даже в прошлой жизни, — носил Элизабет и катал маленьких Форда и Хопси. И, наконец, контрастно с вырезом футболки — беззащитная нежная шея, открытая, почти не тронутая загаром, прикрытая кончиками золотящихся волос. В эту полоску кожи безумно хочется ткнуться губами, чтобы узнать — правда ли она влажная от пота и горьковатая от соли, и как сладко будет, если её вылизать. Широко, жадно, задевая зубами чувствительный загривок.

От таких мыслей становится совсем жарко — не до физического возбуждения, но до лёгкой нетрезвости. Так, что в голове шумит.

Нервно облизнув пересохшие губы — правда жарко, — Генри резким жестом выплескивает остатки семечек из бумажного кулька стае голубей, выбрасывает газету в ближайшую урну — и, натянув бейсболку ниже, почти на очки, подходит к застывшему — как и сама часовая башня — Арми.

— Красивый, — оказавшись рядом и тоже запрокинув голову, говорит Генри. Красивым мог быть и вид, и Хаммер. И мавританский стиль башни, само собой.

— Саат Кулеси.

— Что? — переспрашивает Генри, поворачиваясь к Арми, но тот так и остаётся стоять, запрокинув голову, держа в руках развернутую туристическую карту, — и за стёклами его солнцезащитный очков совершенно невозможно прочитать взгляд. Только светлая щёточка ресниц мелькает за тонкой металлической границей дужки. Вверх-вниз. Вверх — и — вниз.

Во рту почему-то пересыхает.

— Это по-турецки. Часовые башни — саат кулеси. Немного смешно звучит, да? — Он мельком улыбается и не глядя складывает карту: как гармошку и ещё пополам, чтобы убрать в задний карман шорт. — Ты читал про неё? — Генри едва успевает мотнуть головой: нет, когда ему? — но Арми уже объясняет: — Её построили в первый год двадцатого века, но вообще случай был более торжественным — двадцатипятилетие правления султана. Не уверен, но, скорее всего, высота башни соответствует годам его правлениях. В ней двадцать пять метров. Башня три или четыре раза была разрушена. Три точно — два землетрясения и один погром, ну, слышал, наверное, Турецкий путч. Не знаю, какого чёрта, но они украли часы. В итоге закончить реставрацию смогли только через три года. — А потом всё-таки оборачивается, и Генри видит, как полуденное солнце всё-таки пробивается сквозь неприступные баррикады — солнцезащитные очки — и бликует в распахнутых, поразительно честных глазах. Улыбка у Арми широкая и расслабленная, немного игривая. Такой бы любоваться вечно. — Нравится?

— Очень, — отвечает Генри — и, боже, как же сложно отвести взгляд от губ Хаммера.

— Пойдём дальше? — Арми вскользь касается пальцами его предплечья, и это почти отрезвляет: от прикосновения под кожу пробивается солнце и сворачивается в венах покорным, одомашненным теплом. Такое Супермену даже не снилось. На самом деле Генри не представляет, каково это — хранить в своём теле такую необузданную, сверхчеловеческую мощь; каково это — копить и концентрировать в себе жар и энергию земного солнца; потому что то, что он чувствует сейчас, совершенно не похоже на то, что может и чувствует Кларк Кент. Несопоставимость понятий, несоизмеримость ощущений. Генри считывает свой пульс — два такта, Ар-ми, — и закусывает губу: человеком быть проще и куда приятнее. Потому что дело не в силе, но в слабости, которая делает сильнее.

Генри улыбается, когда догоняет Арми у маленькой приземистой мечети. Из-под ног испуганно разлетается стайка откормленных голубей, и Арми, отвлекаясь на шум, кидает взгляд через плечо, коротко смеётся — и едва хватает самообладания, чтобы не схватиться за никоновскую «мыльницу», болтающуюся на шее, и его, такого открытого, такого расслабленного, такого, черт возьми, прекрасного, сфотографировать.

Ещё одно правило на эти «каникулы»: никаких смартфонов. Только бумажная туристическая карта, «мыльница» и наручные часы. Наверное, это правильно, потому что Генри не хочет, чтобы личная поездка стала достоянием общественности; но с другой стороны… о, с другой стороны — отчаянно хочется сфотографировать Арми на фоне мечети, выложить в Инстаграм и написать «провожу отпуск с лучшим мужчиной на свете, и эту неделю он полностью мой». Возможно, добавить: «Выкусите». Или: «Ближайшую жизнь, надеюсь, тоже».

Генри облизывает враз пересохшие губы и смотрит, как Арми, едва касаясь ладонью бирюзовых изразцов вокруг прямоугольных тёмных окон, выложенных будто из янтарной мозаики, сворачивает за первый из восьми углов мечети — и на миг кажется, что сцена из фильма повторяется.

Не из их фильма. Из того, другого, где Италия — не Испанская лестница, дышащий историей Колизей и помпезные апартаменты «Плаза», напичканные русско-американскими жучками, а безмолвная берма Моне, собор Бергамо и площадь Витторио Эмануэле. Италия. О чём думает Арми, когда думает об Италии: об их прогулке на Веспе по Риму или о тихом, словно затерянном на границе мира Крема? Генри не знает. И, если честно, боится узнать.

Но здесь и сейчас — Турция, и ничего не стоит представить, что совсем недавно они выполнили стратегически важное задание по поручению Дяди и теперь наслаждаются заслуженным отдыхом, изучая местные достопримечательности. И если Часовая башня, оставшаяся за спиной, — замок, возведённый из песка и украшенный рыбьими чешуйками, то мечеть — землистый кукольный домик на восточный лад, маленький и утончённый. Только минарет кажется не к месту: не башня, а кирпичный дымоотвод.

Генри глубоко вздыхает и делает шаг в ту сторону, где минуту назад скрылся Арми, — но не находит его. И даже удивиться не успевает, потому что Арми выныривает по другую сторону мечети и игриво пихает плечом в плечо: идём? Жар чужого тела прошибает даже сквозь ткань футболки, но всё, на что Генри способен, — мазнуть прикосновением по запястью с татуировкой, скользнуть пальцами по горячей, немного влажной ладони, напоследок — зацепить мизинец. Такого простого, незначительного жеста достаточно, чтобы кожа на шее Арми покрылась мурашками. Чувствительный.

Генри закусывает щёку изнутри, чтобы не засмеяться, потому что это чувство — пузырящееся, пьянящее, кисло-сладкое, как нагретое солнцем шампанское, — затапливает его и ласковой волной лижет желудок. Арми ничего не говорит. Только улыбается загадочно — едва заметно, уголками губ, но за стёклами его очков невозможно разглядеть, как и куда он смотрит. Это почти разочаровывает. Зато даёт возможность совершенно бессовестно любоваться Арми в ответ.

Они почти не говорят. Это удивительно, потому что Генри помнит, как много Арми болтал во время промо-тура и даже после, когда их снова разбросало по разным странам, но сейчас кажется, что Арми просто наслаждается: Измиром, прогулкой, солнцем, воздухом, компанией, даже убегающими из-под ног голубями. Но главное — молчание не тяготит. Хватает случайных прикосновений пальцев, плеч, невзначай обронённых слов, смеха просто так, из-за пойманных косых взглядов — сложно разглядеть, но Генри всё равно их ловит, улыбается, кивает в сторону Кемералты.

Это всё похоже на подростковое свидание, на которое они вырвались из-под зоркого ока консервативных родителей: только вдвоём, опасаясь быть замеченными в многолюдной толпе, выхватывать каждую секунду, словно она может стать последней.

Они пересекают площадь, чтобы влиться в живой поток туристов и турков, но Арми неожиданно сворачивает с центральной улицы куда-то в проулок, и Генри следует за ним как привязанный.

— Говорят, тут есть одно кафе, — кидает Арми не оборачиваясь, — где варят отличный кофе по-турецки. Хочу попробовать.

Кофе по-турецки варят в любой стране мира, но на самом деле его надо пробовать именно в Турции, по послеполуденной жаре, на одной из неприметных, почти безлюдных улочек Кемералты. Поэтому уже через двадцать минут они сидят за маленьким столиком на улице, соприкасаясь коленями, и не торопясь пьют крепкий кофе из расписных керамических демитасов: Генри — с коньяком, Арми — со специями и экмеком вприкуску. Только позже, когда Арми облизывает испачканные в креме пальцы и стреляет задумчивым взглядом из-под золотящихся ресниц, Генри понимает, почему здесь, подальше от проспекта, фешенебельных бутиков, типичных рыночных палаток и гомона. Чтобы вот так — делиться мгновением. Делиться честностью и быть беззаботным. Чтобы соприкасаться под столом бёдрами и коленями, а потом с улыбкой прятать озорной взгляд за стёклами солнцезащитных очков.

Отпечатывать каждый миг в памяти, а не на плёнке.

Когда они возвращаются на главную улицу, Арми растворяется в толпе. Это удивительно — с его-то ростом, потому что обычно его макушка маячит над чужими головами солнечным ореолом, но Генри действительно теряет его в разношёрстном потоке тел и лиц, пока Арми словно невзначай не вскидывает руку: я здесь. Конечно, первым делом он находит палатку с восточными сладостями и сухофруктами. Новая страна — новая кухня, которую обязательно надо попробовать. Туристический путеводитель весь исчерчен ручкой с пометками, где и что можно купить, за какую цену — в среднем; Генри видел, а потом смеялся и подкалывал. Арми не дулся, но закатывал глаза и качал головой, так и не сказав: «Ты безнадёжен». Но Генри безнадёжен. Потому что даже в такие моменты всё, о чём он мог думать, — подвижные, мягкие, улыбчивые губы Хаммера.

Но сейчас Генри думает о том, чтобы всё-таки озаботиться каким-никаким сувениром: братьям, родителям, племянникам, немногочисленным друзьям. Кэлу, обязательно Кэлу. И Арми, пока тот занят практикой турецкого и пытается сбить цену — просто потому что еврейская кровь не даёт ему покоя. Это вызывает улыбку: знать слабости, уязвимости, моменты жизни, привычки, недоступные, незнакомые другим. Что-то, что делает их особенными друг для друга. Почти роднит. Создаёт одну на двоих тайну.

— Что-то выбрали? — спрашивает продавец на ломаном английском, и Генри только тогда замечает, что его оттеснили к палатке с турецкими платками. От расцветок, пёстрости, орнаментов, форм и отделок разбегаются глаза: Генри обводит прилавок потерянным взглядом, пока продавец кудахчет на смеси турецкого и английского, пасует руками над шалями, платками, палантинами, словно заклинает, и заискивающе улыбается. Сложно разобрать, что он говорит. Что-то про девушку, правильный выбор и… Генри хмурится, но не может разобрать. Он снова обводит взглядом палатку, дёргает козырёк бейсболки и собирается идти дальше, но в последний момент словно за что-то цепляется. Не в переносном смысле — в прямом: в язычке металлической пряжки часов запутывается нить, и когда Генри поднимает руку, из-под полотна наложенных друг на друга платков выныривает уголок шёлковой ткани. Полутень бликует на её поверхности, и на миг кажется, что платок разукрашен не бутами или мореской, а паттерном морозного узора по тонкой кромке речного льда; если же оставить его в тени, рисунок исчезает совсем, и ткань становится тёмной, как мрачная, безжизненная, бездонная полынья; а на свету… на свету кажется, что потайной восточный рисунок складывается в орнамент прожилок в знакомых голубых глазах — таких же ярких и завораживающих, почти нечитаемых, но с запрятанной глубоко внутри нежностью и пониманием.

— Арабеска, гвоздика, — говорит старый турок, когда Генри протягивает ему находку. — Девушкам нравится. Цветок — символ. Знаете?

Генри качает головой: откуда? — но, быть может, тайных знаков и не надо, потому что цвет и так говорит за них. Арми будет смеяться. Конечно же он будет смеяться, потому что сразу всё поймет, — поэтому Генри убирает новоприобретенный подарок в карман бридж, расплачивается с улыбчивым турком долларами и движется дальше, между рядов: рыночные палатки с одеждой, местными сладостями и поделками ремесленников, полупустые чайханы и кафе, бутики именитых брендов — и люди, люди, безмятежное, но стремительное течение, которое проносит его мимо Арми, смеющегося над чем-то вместе с продавцом, а когда Генри наконец удаётся выплыть, горячая ладонь ловит его за запястье, пальцы смыкаются ровно на опасно подскочившем пульсе — и тянут куда-то вперёд, словно на пики скал, словно в водоворот, но здесь, сейчас, это не кажется слепым безрассудством.

В конце концов они просто шатаются по рынку, заглядывают в лавочки, притираются плечами у палатки с резными ажурными шахматами — безмолвно договариваются потом купить нечто подобное Гаю; турецкий чайный сервиз вполне мог бы занять своё место в рабочем шкафу мистера Уэйверли — или Хью, тут как повезёт. Турецкие тапочки напоминают хрустальные туфельки Золушки — маленькие, почти невесомые, с винтажным рисунком, приятного бежевого цвета — цвета лимонного крема, поправляет Арми, — поэтому они сразу занимают своё место в списке сувениров и определяются Алисии; для Дэбики в очередной палатке тканей они находят шейлу насыщенного персидского индиго с потайным пейсли и бахромой: Арми говорит, что Лиззи в нём будет выглядеть как принцесса восточных сказок из «Тысячи и одной ночи» — австралийская Шахерезада. Генри не может скрыть улыбку. Так же, как не может перестать смотреть, потому что лукавое солнце припаивает взгляд к лицу Арми, играя какую-то завораживающую чертовщину светом и тенью на его скулах. Или просто Арми, проникающий в суть и раскрывающий красоту других, сам на бесконечно долгое мгновение становится таким прекрасным, что захватывает дух. Античный бог, не иначе. Но такой здесь, на жарком, свободном, порочном Востоке кажется удивительно своим — куда больше своим, чем чужак с Британских островов.

А потом, в гудящей толпе, Арми мельком касается горячими пальцами его вспотевшей ладони — и это настолько по-человечески, настолько одновременно невинно и откровенно, что Генри стискивает его пальцы в ответ. Плавящийся от духоты Измир неожиданно сжимается в одно бесконечное прикосновение, вплавляется в кожу жаром, и шум крови в ушах перекрывает восточный ритм города, его горланные напевы и серебряные переливы монисто. Всё, что имеет значение, здесь и сейчас — в руках Генри, и он не намерен ни на секунду отпускать его.

Потом они гуляют по караван-сараю: в отличие от духоты улицы, каменные стены хранят прохладу, и вместе с людскими голосами слышится шёпот истории — далёкий, как эхо, но настолько явственный, что его можно пощупать. Арми рассказывает о древних постройках, о визирях и торговых караванах, о Великом пожаре Смирны — а потом что-то отвлекает его внимание, какая-нибудь безделушка, и Генри едва вновь не теряет его среди пёстрого великолепия бус, подвесок, назаров, «рук Фатимы», блестящих и струящихся тканей, ковров, стеклянных мозаичных фонарей, расписной керамики, резных ажурных шкатулок, плетёных корзин… Пахнет специями, вечным летом и древностью. Арми догоняет у ближайшего выхода, притирается плечом и тихо улыбается чему-то своему.

Когда они наконец покидают главную рыночную артерию Кемералтов, дышать становится легче.

От проспекта в разные стороны тянется множество узких неизведанных улочек, и Арми бесстрашно сворачивает на одну из них, утягивая Генри за собой. Когда на пути почти не остаётся людей, а Измир превращается в бесконечный древовидный лабиринт со множеством неизученных ходов, Хаммер совершенно бессовестно лезет в бумажный пакет. На обед у них был кофе по-турецки, и Генри не думает, что это хорошая идея — перебивать аппетит сладостями или сухофруктами, но слова застревают в горле, стоит Арми бесстыже закинуть в рот кусочек турецкой пастилы и облизать выпачканные в кокосовой стружке пальцы. В этот раз жарко становится не от духоты и не от прикосновения, а от одного взгляда на это безрассудное, прекрасное, соблазнительное наваждение: Генри почти чувствует импульс, который готов толкнуть его на безрассудный поступок, но в конце концов только отшучивается на очередную колкость — или предложение? — Арми и стискивает пальцы в кармане шорт. Ощущение прохлады шёлкового платка почти приводит в чувство.

В хитросплетениях местных дорог ничего не стоит запутаться, но здешняя магия зачаровывает, пускает сверкающий песок в глаза и ни на миг не позволяет сбросить оцепенение. Арми болтает обо всём на свете и ни о чём одновременно; они сталкиваются бёдрами и плечами в узких переходах, хором смеются; разномастные пакеты на предплечьях Арми качаются как метрономы. Генри чувствует себя мальчишкой. Несносным, окрылённым, влюблённым мальчишкой.

В этот город, в этот момент, в этого человека. В его пальцы в кокосовой стружке и фруктовой патоке, в широкую улыбку, обветренные, но мягкие губы, хитрый взгляд и щёточку длинных пшеничных ресниц. Хочется остаться в этом мгновении дольше, чем позволено, но ещё больше — просто хочется.

Поэтому когда Арми предлагает — Генри не может отказаться.

На самом деле Арми предлагает попробовать розовый рахат-лукум, и пальцы у него теперь — в сахарной пудре, как и щека, и кончик носа, но Генри толкает его в переулок к стене, втискивается коленом между горячих бёдер и, проведя ладонью по взмокшей шее вверх, тянет на себя; на полпути — ловит чужие сладкие губы своими. Арми смеётся ему в рот — и, боже, если ты есть, останови эту минуту. Генри почти злится на хаммеровскую несерьёзность, но бесстыдно стонет, когда хрипловатый смех Арми вибрирует у него в горле и той самой пьянящей, пузырящейся волной стекает в грудную клетку и загорается бенгальским огнём.

— Безумный, — фыркает Арми между поцелуями, и Генри тянет его за бёдра ниже, заставляя почти сесть на своё колено, запускает руку под футболку — благослови оверсайз — и вплавляется телом в тело, заставляя Хаммера издать что-то между смешком и стоном.

Но кто тут безумный, хочется сказать Генри, кто тут безумный, если одно нахождение рядом с Арми заставляет терять голову. Если во рту сладко без этого его лукума и газировки. Если хватает просто положить ладонь на его подрагивающий живот, слегка надавить — и заставить его растечься мягким воском в объятиях.

— Ну Генри, Генри, тише, притормози, — шепчет Арми, когда Генри прихватывает его нижнюю губу и, слегка надавливая, обводит языком — не принуждая, но намекая. Обещая. От хриплого голоса откровенно ведёт, и Генри, отстранившись, заглядывает в лицо Арми. Взгляд у него поплывший и мутный. Такой же оплавленный, как измирские улицы. Зато улыбается — понимающе, с каким-то поразительным отцовским снисхождением, наверное, поэтому на секунду Генри ощущает ни с чем не сравнимый жгучий стыд — и отступает, педантично поправляя на Арми футболку. Но окончательно отстраниться всё равно не удаётся: Арми клюёт его в губы, вталкивает в рот кусочек рахат-лукума — и неожиданно снова смеётся, отчего пакеты на его предплечьях — как умудрился не уронить? — вторят ему шуршанием.

— Не думал, что ты такой нетерпеливый, — беззлобно улыбается он. А потом, кинув откровенный взгляд из-под ресниц, не то мурлычет, не то напевает: — Всё что угодно этим вечером.

Генри облизывает губы.

— Тебя.

— Меня.

— Всего.

— И даже больше.

Генри почти задыхается от этой вседозволенности.

Именно поэтому, когда они после долгой изнуряющей прогулки по окрестностям и сытного ужина в ресторане возвращаются в отель, вместо того, чтобы направиться к себе, принять душ и блаженно растянуться в кровати, Генри ловит Арми на пороге его номера и, позволив отстраниться лишь для того, чтобы поставить многочисленные пакеты, запускает пальцы под пояс шорт, тянет на себя, вжимается бёдрами в бёдра и голодно сминает улыбчивые губы поцелуем. Арми податливый, как глина, всё ещё горячий от знойного турецкого солнца, и пахнет от него, помимо трав, пряностей и специй, морем и йодом. Вечным летом. Пахнет им самим настолько, что действительно можно потерять голову.

Генри жадно, хаотично стискивает бока и ягодицы влажными ладонями, прижимает к себе, подталкивает вверх — почти грубо, вплавляется, растворяется, не позволяя остаться ни дюйму, ни йоте между телами; а Арми — господи, — он снова смеётся:

— Ну что, что ты хочешь, ненормальный.

Генри знает, чего хочет. Его жёсткие, сильные бёдра в руках. Его острые колени, сжимающие бока. Пальцы, почти отчаянно сминающие крепкие плечи — чтобы не упасть, не оторваться, ближе, ближе. Его губы, голос, хриплый грудной смех, дрожащие ресницы, колючий подбородок, острую ямочку между ключицами в этом дурацком вырезе футболки, поджимающийся от смеха живот…

Всего. Наверное, всего.

Но у Генри язык липнет к нёбу, и на слова не хватает сил — зато хватает всё-таки подсадить Арми под ягодицы — и он с готовностью оплетает _чертовски длинными_ и соблазнительными ногами талию, обнимает за шею — и снова смеётся.

Безумный. Нереальный.

Такой — боже, о боже…

Осторожно добраться до постели не получается: кажется, они собирают все углы и даже едва не спотыкаются, поэтому аккуратно уложить Арми не выходит — они грузно падают на кровать, и теперь всё, на что их хватает, — привести в порядок загнанное дыхание и устроиться удобнее, не расплетаясь ногами и руками. Всё ещё не оставляя _ни йоты_.

Генри утыкается носом Арми под подбородок, коротко касается губами дрожащего кадыка — пахнет терпко и сладко, так странно, что всё остальное сразу становится неважным — и умиротворение лижет позвонки ласковой волной: ничего не стоит скатиться в полудрёму, особенно когда горячая ладонь зарывается в вихры и мягко массирует макушку. Издать блаженный стон не получается лишь потому, что Генри устал. И потому что тишина упоительна.

И даже когда Арми её нарушает, о чём-то рассказывая вполголоса, всё кажется таким, каким должно быть. Правильным.

— …а завтра поедем в Йодемиш, — прежде чем окончательно скатиться в дрёму и поймать тёплый, почти целомудренный поцелуй, слышит Генри — и смотрит из-под полуопущенных ресниц, как нежно улыбается Арми.

— Завтра — всё что угодно, — обещает Генри, подтягивается выше, чтобы с блаженным вздохом уткнуться в растрёпанные светлые волосы и вдохнуть запах. Арми замирает в его руках. Только ресницы, кажется, невесомо щекочут горло.

— Всё что угодно, — хрипло повторяет Генри, теснее переплетаясь ногами и касаясь кончиками пальцев взмокшей шеи в горловине футболки, — и даже больше.


	11. Конфронтация, контроль, компромисс

Умение сглаживать острые углы подчас было главнее актёрского мастерства. От того, насколько хорошо сложатся отношения с коллегами, зависело многое: атмосфера в команде, продолжительность съёмок, успешность промо-тура, перспективность будущих предложений и возможность работать с именитыми режиссёрами. Киноиндустрия перемалывала тех, кто не мог заплатить, договориться или прогнуться. Генри предпочитал договариваться. Поэтому, когда дело касалось работы, он становился прагматиком: куда проще находить точки соприкосновения в профессиональных моментах, обсуждать знакомых людей, говорить на безопасные темы, потому что общение – это всегда эмоциональный обмен. Минимум личного, выверенное количество не самых смешных баек и бесполезных беспорядочных фактов о себе, погромче смеяться над глупыми ситуациями и участливо заглядывать в глаза при каждом удобном случае – принцип действий никогда не менялся и в основном работал безотказно. Если кого-то не пронимало его британское дружелюбие, можно было кокетливо – в рамках разумного, конечно, – опустить ресницы, обворожительно улыбнуться и пригласить в бар. Но в основном действовал нулевой пункт: многим хватало очароваться его внешностью. Неважно, что он _умел_ играть, что _хотел_ обрести верного друга в профессионально-светских кругах, что _отчаянно нуждался_ в искренности – пока дело не доходило до открытого конфликта, можно было не волноваться.

Если обстановка накалялась, в дело вмешивались агенты, в крайнем случае – продюсеры или режиссёры (в конце концов, от их чуткого руководства также многое зависело), и всё же когда у Генри с кем-то и не складывались отношение на площадке, это не приводило к ядерному взрыву – они просто полюбовно играли в холодную войну. Проплаченная наперёд дружба – тоже дружба; сыграть эмоциональное влечение к партнёру по фильму не сложнее, чем чихнуть. Бутафорские чувства ради привлечения аудитории. Это нормально – он же актёр. 

В тот момент, когда Гай предлагает ему роль Наполеона Соло, всё выходит из-под контроля. Точнее, не совсем выходит, но задаёт направление. Проблема, конечно, не в роли, не в сценарии и тем более не в режиссёре – проблема в новом партнёре, к которому даже непонятно, как подступиться. Об Арми Хаммере в голливудской тусовке ходит много слухов, некоторые – из ряда вон, особенно про отдельные его увлечения, но, если отфильтровать все домыслы и сплетни, становится ясно одно: этот парень никого не оставляет равнодушным, а те, кому довелось с ним работать (Ди Каприо и Иствуд, серьёзно?), отзываются не просто положительно – с искренним, неподкупным восторгом. С одной стороны, это должно настораживать, но с другой… 

Генри не то чтобы хочет создавать видимость дружбы – просто ему необходимо построить стабильные рабочие отношения, чтобы хоть как-то управлять ситуацией. Чтобы быть уверенным в своей позиции и не пересекать невидимую черту между благосклонным равнодушием и дружеским прикипанием. Последнее виделось маловероятным – хотя бы потому, что Генри не отличался особой привязанностью, а эмоциональная энергия Арми Хаммера гипотетически казалась настолько мощной, что впору было ставить зеркальные щиты – чтобы отразить атаку щенячьей любви и обожания.

Возможно, Генри переоценивал дружелюбность нового коллеги: всё не настолько плохо, как он предполагает, Хаммер быстро догадается, что нужно держать дистанцию, а и-мейл – просто форма вежливости, а не топорная попытка расположить к себе. В конце концов, не только Генри должен налаживать контакты; умение делать первый шаг так же важно, как актёрская дипломатичность. Ничего личного. 

Личным оно бы стало, если бы Арми Хаммер задал вектор сдружиться. Для этого у них с Генри как минимум должны были найтись точки соприкосновения вне рабочей сферы. Любовь к регби, например. Или к собакам. Или к одинаковому типу женщин. 

Но даже в теории Генри сложно представить, какие реальные интересы у Арми Хаммера. Скорее всего, как у всех нормальных мужчин: красивые молоденькие девушки, крутые тачки, футбол или гольф. Пьяные бранчи, шумные барбекю-уикенды с кучей друзей и ночные клубы – естественная среда обитания для такого неутомимого и общительного человека. Может, пара-тройка причуд сверху. Навскидку – ничего общего. Однако и поводов для открытой конфронтации нет: вполне вероятно, они окажутся на нейтральной территории, а значит, Генри пока может чувствовать себя в безопасности. 

Если так, переживать не о чем. 

Вероятно, именно поэтому он плошает в первый же день. 

Ладно, думает Генри, когда ему всё-таки приходится запрокинуть голову, чтобы всмотреться в лицо Арми Хаммера – удивлённое, даже, наверное, обескураженное – и почему-то виноватое, – _ладно_ , прежде чем искать точки соприкосновения, ему нужно было хотя бы узнать, кто _вообще такой_ этот Арми Хаммер, потому что, _Кэвилл_ , ты умеешь попадать в дерьмовые ситуации и потом судорожно пытаться найти из них выход. Арми Хаммер – это, знаешь ли, внук Арманда Хаммера, и нет, он не «ублюдок, похожий на Брайана Деннехи», и да, он чёртов шести с половиной футовый ретривер, которого просто _невозможно_ игнорировать. Не потому что он шумный, гиперактивый и неумолкаемый. Не потому что из него фонтанируют идеи. И точно не потому, что у него такая заразительная улыбка и так хорошо подвешен язык, что кажется зазорным отвлечься хотя бы на минуту. 

Просто, привыкший к накалённым обстановкам и постоянной необходимости обороняться словом, Генри почти впервые чувствует то, что, наверное, не должен был бы чувствовать, так глупо едва не спровоцировав конфликт в первый же день. 

Комфорт.

Не удобность человека, а уют общения с ним: бессмысленные разговоры, глупые и понятные только им шутки, совпадения на профессиональном поприще – «да, чувак, Тарсем и меня пытался заставить проэпилировать грудь»; но главное, главное – личное и прошлое, общего в котором оказывается куда больше, чем Генри мог бы предположить. 

Потому что, ну, не может быть так: островные мальчики, закрытые частные школы («Можешь думать, что я пел в церковном хоре… хотя почти так и было»), участие в школьных постановках, занятия музыкой, проблема с лишним весом и высокий рост («Я был похож на новорождённого жирафа»), безусловная любовь к собакам («Знакомься, это Арчибальд Лич Хаммер…»), подработка в барах – и тысяча других мелочей, в которых они оказались не просто похожи – безупречно совпали. 

Генри был однозначно прагматиком. Когда это касалось работы. 

Теперь, когда дело касалось Арми Хаммера, он предпочитал быть романтичным придурком. 

***

Умение держать себя в руках подчас выручало сильнее, чем полезные знакомства. Хотя бы потому, что никаких «полезных знакомств» невозможно завести без мало-мальского самоконтроля: несмотря на то, что Генри занимал позицию наблюдателя и предпочитал не вмешиваться в привычный ход событий (если не считать тех моментов, когда наружу прорывалась его сущность ботаника и задрота), для того, чтобы выйти из себя, порой хватало малейшей искры. Окончательно взорваться мешала разве что пресловутая британская вежливость, неискоренимая замкнутость и нежелание разбираться с последствиями. Ко всему прочему, сохранять самообладание отлично помогали силовые тренировки, работа и «Гиннес»: когда нет сил даже на то, чтобы встать с дивана, никому бить морду тем более не хочется. 

Самоуверенные и наглые журналисты просто были частью профессии, и если поначалу они вызывали профессиональный дискомфорт – неудобные или провокационные вопросы, хамство, попытка сунуть нос не в своё дело, выведать даже окольными путями интересующую информацию, – то со временем от взаимодействия с ними Генри стал испытывать только глухое раздражение, и то – изредка. Профессия выжигает. Любезность – отличное прикрытие для равнодушия. И хотя неудобные вопросы по-прежнему оставались неудобными, опыт научил отвечать на них с достоинством (и не краснеть от заголовков в «жёлтой прессе»). 

Промо-тур «Агентов» вносит в отработанную схему свои коррективы. Генри честно не знает, кого винить: себя, журналистов, слухи или чёртового Арми Хаммера. Наверное, последнее, потому что, ну, разве вообще возможно не отвлекаться на этот поразительно восхищённый взгляд и игриво-подстрекающую улыбку? 

Вообще-то проблема в другом. Проблема в том, что интервьюеры повторяют одни и те же слухи, мусолят одни и те же темы, делают недвусмысленные намёки и из раза в раз переводят разговор на «Супермена» или, того хуже, на «50 оттенков». 

Когда это случается в первый раз, Арми делает лицо восторженного щенка и смотрит так… _так_ , что Генри неожиданно забывает слова. Это никак не связано с увлечениями Хаммера. Это явно не связано с тем, что они _действительно_ говорят о роли в «Оттенках». Арми просто как всегда прикалывается, дурачится и хохмит – чтобы разрядить обстановку, сбросить напряжение, _отвлечь_. Высмеять вопрос. Генри знает. Он никогда не просит, не уславливается, даже не смотрит в его сторону – но Арми всё равно поступает так, словно _чувствует_ его состояние. Словно у него всё под контролем. 

Довести ситуацию до абсурда как до логического конца – вот его стиль обороняться; поставить интервьюера в неловкое положение, ответить той же монетой. Никакой дипломатичности – с одной стороны. Но с другой – умение выкрутиться из неудобного положения, обратить всё в шутку, снизить накал. Дурачество, уживающееся с харизматичностью. Вспыльчивость и эмоциональность, существующая бок о бок с благоразумием. 

Порой Генри кажется, что в Арми уживаются два совершенно разных человека.

И узнать хочется обоих. До дрожи. До потери контроля. Отчаянно. Необходимо. 

Арми, наверное, об этом не догадывается, а если и догадывается, если и знает, – делает вид, что ничего не происходит: широко приветливо улыбается, подмигивает и сокращает дистанцию до минимума – не касаниями даже, присутствием. Он не врывается в личное пространство – Генри сам его впускает, чтобы Хаммер был рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки – или того ближе; чтобы Генри мог вблизи смотреть, как складываются лучики морщин у глаз, когда Хаммер смеётся, как вздрагивает его кадык, как дрожат золотящиеся ресницы – и его губы, губы, чёрт возьми… 

– Парни, мы ненадолго, – говорит Арми после очередного интервью, даёт отмашку координаторам и, впихнув в руки Генри пачку «Данхилла» (явно выпрошенную у кого-то из персонала), выводит на задний двор – перекурить. Неожиданная – и долгожданная – минута затишья позволяет Генри прийти в себя и привести мысли в порядок, пока Арми прикуривает сигарету, стреляет задумчивым взглядом из-под ресниц, но смотрит куда угодно, только не на него. 

Красивый. Ещё красивее, когда такой вот: задумчивый, предельно серьёзный, собранный. Как не от мира сего. Разительная разница между тем Хаммером, который с воодушевлённым видом доказывал, что они каждую свободную минуту говорят о несостоявшемся Бэтмене, и что Генри обязательно примет предложение на роль в «Оттенках», и теперешним Арми, который тонкой струёй выдыхает сигаретный дым, хмурится на солнце и облизывает пересыхающие губы. 

Генри тяжело выдыхает: о каком самоконтроле вообще может идти речь, когда Арми _такой?.._ такой. 

– Стеф Майер пишет подростковый бестселлер, – начинает Хаммер, когда Генри зажимает сигарету уголком рта и тоже прикуривает, – представляя тебя на месте главного героя. Джеймс пишет фанфик и в угоду, м, продаваемости меняет имя персонажа, его экранизируют как оригинальную историю и на главную роль рассматривают тебя. Я даже не знаю, где здесь смеяться. – Он долго расслабленным ртом выдыхает дым, сощуренно смотрит куда-то в сторону, а потом невесело усмехается, как-то разом поблекнув, но не утратив привычной уютной теплоты. – Извини за провокации, – глухо бормочет он, стряхивая с сигареты пепел. – Понимаю, тебе неприятно, но они не хотят слышать… дипломатичные ответы. Для них это скучно. 

Вот дурной, думает Генри, пряча улыбку за щепотью, которой обхватывает сигарету.

– Вообще-то ты делаешь эти интервью как минимум выносимыми. 

Хаммер удивлённо поднимает брови и хлопает ресницами. Забавный. 

– О, вот как? – Его пальцы, удерживающие сигарету, скрывают игривую улыбку. – А как максимум? 

– Нескучными и смешными. – Генри cщёлкивает пепел сигареты, кидает взгляд исподлобья на молчаливого Хаммера и улыбается: когда тот слушает – это завораживает едва ли не больше, чем когда он без умолку болтает. Потому что внимательный Арми – это послушный Арми, такого грех упустить; такого – только приручать: опустить ладонь на затылок, пропустить сквозь пальцы его волосы – мягкие, Генри знает, мягкие, – и придвинуться ближе, вплотную, чтобы ни дюйма больше. 

Только это всё – если хотя бы на миг ослабить контроль. 

Но секундное допущение заставляет сильнее наступить на горло своим желаниям. 

– У тебя точно всё в порядке? – взволнованно интересуется Арми: взгляд у него блестящий и обеспокоенный; наверняка снова болтал о чём-то своём, пока Генри отвлекался на его подвижный, улыбчивый, соблазнительный, _ласковый_ рот и думал, как бы подтвердить свою догадку. 

– Да… – отвечает Генри, и голос неожиданно подводит, сипит. – Да, – повторяет, откашлявшись. Хаммер смотрит недоверчиво, но мягко, словно пытается влезть ему в голову; поэтому Генри сдаётся прежде, чем Арми решается озвучить самую логичную из своих догадок: – Есть одна вещь, которая меня волнует. 

– Какая? – интересуется Арми, и в его голосе – ни грамма праздности, только участливая заинтересованность и беспокойство. Генри мельком улыбается и облизывает нижнюю губу: такое внимание – пусть дружеское – удивительно лестно. 

– Мне… очень дорог один человек. Между нами есть некоторая недосказанность, но я не уверен, что он поймёт правильно то, что я хочу ему сказать. Может возникнуть недопонимание. Из-за моей… импульсивности в том числе.

– Импульсивности? – Арми улыбается так, словно понял намёк и готов заочно отпустить Генри все его грехи. – Максимум, в чём заключается твоя импульсивность, – это шесть коробок китайской еды на одного и четыре пинты пива за вечер. Или я чего-то не знаю? 

Генри выдыхает дым и бросает взгляд под ноги: многого, Арми, ты не знаешь многого, и слава богу, что не можешь пробраться мне в голову, чтобы понять причину всех моих тревог. Вслух об этом Генри конечно же не говорит, но даже по его молчанию Хаммер делает какие-то свои выводы, потому что с минуту смотрит пристально, цепко, будто сканирует, а потом, вдавив сигарету в ободок мусорного ведра, по-дружески хлопает по плечу.

– Поговори с этим человеком, – серьёзно советует он, и Генри уголком рта улыбается в ответ. – Уверен, ты найдёшь компромисс. 

Генри привык себя контролировать в еде, выпивке и отношениях с коллегами. 

Но кто бы знал, что однажды ему придётся контролировать свои чувства к женатому и готовящемуся стать отцом мужчине. 

Смех – да и только. 

***

Умение идти на уступки подчас несло больше пользы, чем способность действовать напролом. Дело было не столько в дипломатичности как таковой, сколько в психологической уловке: покажи, что готов пойти на попятную, согласись с чужим мнением, обворожительно улыбнись, признав частичное поражение, не спорь, сделай, как просят – и взамен поставь такие условия, с которыми сложно будет не согласиться. Послушание, внимательность, любезность – Генри превосходно умел с ними обращаться. Там, где не действовала грубая сила, уговоры и настойчивость, обязательно срабатывала смекалка. На войне как на войне. Если тебе не предлагают понравившуюся роль – вырви её зубами, докажи, чего ты стоишь; нет – подойти к запертым воротам с другой стороны, может, на них забыли повесить замок. 

Многочисленные отказы от знаковых ролей закаляют характер, учат принимать собственные неудачи как должное – и одновременно заряжают азартом и показывают направление для работы над собой. В поражении главное – не раскисать, найти мотивацию, работать над собой, чтобы в следующий решающий голос был за тобой. 

Генри старается. Когда ему отказывают в роли Джеймса Бонда по причине его комплекции, он налегает на тренировки, как проклятый; когда ему разбивают сердце так, что он запирается в доме и не выходит на связь несколько дней, Генри обещает себе, что такого больше не повторится – он будет действовать на опережение; когда в его жизни всё идёт не так, как он планировал… 

Вполне возможно, проблема в том, что Генри намерен получить всё и сразу. Поначалу – потому что хочется: совершенно инфантильное желание, с которым стоит бороться. 

Потом это почему-то становится жизненно необходимым. 

Улыбки, касания, медвежьи объятия. Вечерние посиделки с пивом, случайный фильм по телевизору, личное пространство, в котором стираются границы. Искромётные шутки, которые они даже не произносят – встречаются взглядами, копируют мимику друг друга и хором смеются. Совпадают в выражениях. Действуют так слаженно, будто они сшитые марионетки в чьих-то умелых руках. 

Семь месяцев. Столько у них было, чтобы спаяться друг с другом. 

Илье и Соло дали не больше пяти дней. 

Но – Генри уверен – им бы чуть больше времени, доверия и понимания, и они бы так же спаялись, срослись, _сшились_ – не распороть. 

И всё же – приходится. Это больно – резать по живому, больно, потому что у них всё красными нитками проходит, чтобы ярко, напоказ, чтобы никто не усомнился, насколько они нуждаются друг в друге. Генри нуждается. Для Арми это, конечно, значит меньше, чем для него, потому что у Арми – жена-красавица, прекрасные друзья и всеобщее обожание. Потому что Арми – это целостность и бескомпромиссность. Потому что, в конце концов, это просто Арми. 

Когда съёмки заканчиваются и перед промо-туром появляется окно, Генри, вернувшись домой, пытается себя убедить, что пора сделать перерыв, привести сердце и разум в порядок, отгородиться от Хаммера, вырезать его из своей жизни. Или хотя бы держать дистанцию. На деле всё оказывается не так просто, потому что Арми не просто на корню подрывает все возведённые от него барьеры, но с каждым звонком, с каждой шуткой, с каждым взглядом привязывает к себе всё прочнее. 

Генри готов взвыть от отчаяния. 

Малыш Кэл смотрит на него жалостливо и грустно, словно чувствует боль хозяина как собственную, но не понимает ещё, глупыш, что случилось; Генри ласково треплет его за ухом: это не из-за Джины, дружище, всё это – не из-за Джины, а из-за одного своенравного, свободолюбивого, упомрачительного американца, которого просто _хочется_. В свой дом, в своё пространство, в свою жизнь. Забавно, что Арми успел всё это сделать, оставшись недосягаемым: ускользнул, как вода, как песок, оставив на пальцах только фантомное ощущение тепла. Генри понимает: на большее надеяться и не стоит. 

И всё равно, вопреки здравому смыслу, идёт ва-банк. Потому что, когда они встречаются спустя почти полтора года, неожиданно осознаёт: соскучился. Потому что ловит озорной, искрящийся взгляд из-под по-девчачьи длинных ресниц и понимает: пропал. 

Генри не намерен совершать ошибок, поэтому действует осторожно – и прокалывается уже в Риме, когда на вопрос интервьюера предельно честно отвечает, что у Арми (безумно) красивые глаза. Это не ответ на «точёную челюсть и налитые мускулы»; это та _правда_ , которую страшнее сказать наедине, чем прилюдно. И – о! – какое же наслаждение доставляет смущение Хаммера, его неуверенная улыбка и полуопущенные трепещущие ресницы. Генри отворачивается быстрее, чем позволяет себе лишнего. 

После разговоров о компромиссности Генри пытается заключить сделку с собственной совестью и готовится отступить, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко, пока есть шанс сохранить нейтральность в отношениях и окончательно их не испортить – оставить хотя бы отголосок былой дружбы и доверительности. В ином случае – есть шанс сорваться. И здесь не помогут навыки дипломатии, самоконтроль и радушные улыбки. Арми видит сквозь них.

Видит – и не может разглядеть главного. 

Осознание, что он едва не перехитрил сам себя, приходит к Генри почти с трёхмесячным опозданием – когда Арми поднимает над головой вызывающий фанатский постер и невинно пожимает плечами. Вот это – месть. Не только за «красивые глаза». Но ещё – повод перед отъездом украсть Хаммера у жены, пригласить в свой номер и разобраться наконец со сложившейся ситуацией. 

Всё оказывается не так просто, когда Арми садится за стол, разливает по стопкам предусмотрительно захваченную текилу и нарезает (за неимением лайма) лимон. Потому что Генри неожиданно задыхается от нежности к этому недоразумению. Потому что любоваться уставшим, встрёпанным Арми, с лёгкой полуулыбкой что-то мурлыкающего себе под нос и бросающего непонятные взгляды, куда проще и приятнее, чем искать нужные слова. Так что Генри замолкает, опрокидывает в себя стопку и выпаливает прежде, чем может передумать:

– Ты говорил, что, если необходимо решить проблему, требуется её обсудить. 

Арми, мгновенно оценив ситуацию, послушно откладывает нож, облизывает (о чёрт) испачканные в лимонном соке пальцы и весь становится вниманием. 

– Судя по твоему лицу, это что-то серьёзное, – говорит он даже без привычной мягкой усмешки, и Генри чувствует, как пересыхает во рту. От волнения. От текилы. От близости. 

– Не настолько серьёзно. Вернее, это серьёзно, но… – Он тяжело вздыхает, нервно проводит ладонями по покрытому испариной лицу, – в комнате душно, – и наклоняется ближе к Арми; шепчет, почти доверительно: – Думаю, проблема личного характера. Наших взаимоотношений. 

Во взгляде Арми что-то мелькает – непонимание или обида; губы вздрагивают в уязвлённой улыбке.

– О. Вот как. – Он опускает глаза на скрещенные пальцы и облизывает губы. Волнуется, понимает Генри, тоже волнуется, не понимает, не замечает, не видит. А Генри, вот, наконец заметил. Осознал. Поздно, но это ведь ничего? – Я думал, что мы вполне нашли общий язык, но раз так. – Даже голос его подводит. – У нас возникли недопонимания? 

Теперь это неважно. Значение имеет только проложенное между ними расстояние в стол, которое Генри стирает, скользнув ладонью до сложенных в замок пальцев Арми, но не касается – только обозначает присутствие теплом. Вот так – правильно: рушить границы и говорить о том, что наболело; сидеть в полумраке номера, говорить полушёпотом о важных вещах, и чтобы всё остальное, неважное, лишнее, оставалось за дверью. Чтобы напротив – только Арми, его распахнутые в удивлении глаза и соблазнительно очерченный рот. 

В горле сухо. И конечно не из-за текилы. 

– Я бы не назвал это недопониманием, – ласковым полушёпотом уверяет Генри, совершенно откровенно, не стесняясь рассматривает замершего в полумраке комнаты Арми и оглаживает большим пальцем костяшки; слушает, как на мгновение меняется ритм дыхания, – но ввиду некоторых обстоятельств это привело к некоторым… неоднозначным эксцессам. Потере времени. Мне не хочется повторять ошибки. И я не хочу жалеть об упущенных возможностях, поэтому, – Генри расцепляет пальцы Арми и крепко переплетает их со своими, – мы бы могли поискать компромиссы. 

Арми смотрит на их переплетённые пальцы бесконечно долгую минуту, отводит на миг глаза и – улыбается.


	12. Ласковая ловушка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного пояснений и фото лохматых годов: https://vk.com/wall-128092416_614

Утро встречает соблазнительными ароматами, томным низким мурлыканьем и перестуком посуды.

Чтобы привести себя в порядок, требуется не больше пятнадцати минут — заведённый на полседьмого будильник не успевает подать голос, и его приходится выключить заранее; на кухню Генри спускается уже при полном параде — и неловко застывает. Потому что картина перед ним предстаёт занятная. Без фартука, немного растрёпанный, напевающий под нос какой-то незамысловатый мотив и предоставленный сам себе, Арми явно наслаждается минутами затишья перед новым трудовым днём. Генри, прижавшись плечом к ребру арки, не упускает редкой возможности наблюдать, как Арми хозяйничает у плиты.

Улучив момент, — Арми наклонился к духовке, — Генри быстро, по-мальчишески страшась оказаться пойманным, обласкал взглядом пики лопаток под безразмерной футболкой, заманчивую полоску оголённой кожи над поясом хлопковых штанов, скользнул по контуру ягодиц. Но в особый, щемящий трепет привёл вид обнажённых пяток. Наверное потому, что эта маленькая вольность выдала: Арми в его доме уютно. Генри мельком улыбнулся. Определённо, _потрясающий момент_. На миг стало жаль, что придётся нарушить эту хрупкую идиллию.

Но хлопнула дверца духовки: из её раскалённого чрева пахнуло паром; следом по кухне прокатился упомрачительный запах жареных яиц, от которого моментально раззадорило аппетит. Арми, словно почувствовав пристальный взгляд, обернулся через плечо. Мягкий солнечный свет, льющийся в приоткрытое окно, вызолотил его выкрашенные в блонд волосы, обрисовал тенью несуществующий шрам — и шустро спрятался в уголках улыбчивых губ.

Генри сглотнул. Оставалось надеяться, что в утренней суматохе не слышно, как заходится его сердце.

— Доброе утро, супергерой, — с улыбкой бросает Арми, деловито выставляя на деревянную подставку ещё горячую форму, и, сняв прихватку, широко обводит рукой накрытый стол: — Сегодняшнее меню от шеф-повара — в лице меня — предлагает комплексный завтрак: фритатту с базиликом и черри, свежесваренный кофе и панкейки с вишневым джемом. — Генри с нескрываемым удовольствием тянет носом: пахнет не просто потрясающе — волшебно, — и спешит занять своё место, словно всё это в любой миг может исчезнуть. Сегодняшнее утро явно к нему благоволит. Хочется смаковать каждую секунду этой уютной неторопливости, фыркать на хаммеровское безобидное:  
— Прости, не было времени посчитать калории, но уверен, Марк успеет тебя погонять, — и ощущать, как от воспоминаний о тепле чужой кожи печёт кончики пальцев.

Он благодарно принимает тарелку с фритаттой.

— Когда ты всё успел?

На вкус итальянский омлет превосходит все ожидания, и это явно отражается у Генри на лице, потому что Арми довольно улыбается и опускается напротив, подтягивая к себе тарелку.

— У меня много талантов.  
— Не сомневаюсь. — Не прекращая орудовать вилкой, Генри многозначительно кивает. — Если бы не стал актёром, думаю, ты мог бы открыть ресторан и стать популярнее Гордона Рамзи.

Шутку о том, что такого повара он бы забрал себе с руками и ногами, Генри тактично проглатывает вместе с фритаттой.

— Но у меня только маленькая «птичья» пекарня в Сан-Антонио, — иронично замечает Арми. — А стать я хотел мошенником. Или аферистом.

Генри прыскает: этот парень действительно полон сюрпризов.

— Серьёзно?

— Это не сильно отличается от работы актёра, согласись.

— Унести можно куда больше, чем со съёмочной площадки, определённо.

Четыре долгие, почти бесконечные секунды Арми сверлит его взглядом, а потом фыркает и мотает головой:

— Удовольствие не в результате, а в процессе.

— Мы точно говорим об одном и том же? — Генри вздёргивает брови. В разговоре проскальзывает какая-то подоплёка, хотя вряд ли Арми делает это нарочно. Обычно намёки — или не намёки, тут с какой стороны посмотреть, — возникали сами собой, из контекста и игры слов, как одна из стадий их нормального общения; но каждый раз приходилось действовать с осторожностью, потому что для Генри это становилось слишком личным, а потому — опасным.

Для Арми это никогда не было более чем дружеской шуткой. И сейчас, озорно сверкнув глазами, он шутливо грозит вилкой:

— Хочу заметить, я не имел в виду ничего двусмысленного. Хотя мог бы.

Генри усмехается. На это нечего возразить: у Арми всегда находится ответ на любой неудобный вопрос или шутку — за редким исключением.

На миг повисает уютная тишина; задумавшись над чем-то, Арми утаскивает с тарелки пышный панкейк, умудряется капнуть вишнёвым джемом на оставшуюся на тарелке фритатту и сам же смеётся над своей неуклюжестью. Пальцы у него блестят от жира. Салфеткой это дитя калифорнийских прерий решает не пользоваться: с совершенно невозмутимым видом Арми облизывает пальцы — и это, пожалуй, лучшее, но последнее, что Генри ожидал увидеть сегодняшним утром. Потому что мгновенно бросает в жар. Потому что подмывает схватить Арми за запястье и голодно, бесстыже провести языком по выпачканной ладони. Прикусить. Не словом, так делом вогнать в краску — чтобы без этих чёртовых экивоков. Генри опускает поплывший взгляд, поджимает кольнувшие желанием губы — и холодеет, когда Арми задумчиво бросает:

— Удивительно: никто из нас не начал собирать на тебя компромат. Ты же просто находка для СМИ.

Несложно догадаться, что он имеет в виду. Фотографии. Слухи. Неприемлемое поведение, последствия которого раз за разом всплывают в интернете или «жёлтой прессе», если Генри позволяет себе расслабиться в компании — порой чуть больше обычного. Компании в основном мужские, выпивки всегда много, рамок нет вовсе. Зато есть идиотские привычки, головные боли и разносы от Аллен или тёти Лилиан. Потому что косячил Генри, а последствия разгребали они.

По сравнению с тем, что произошло пару дней назад, эти выходки казались сущим пустяком. Потому что…

— Ты же не-

…Генри практически впервые пошёл на поводу у своих желаний. Воспользовался моментом. И ни на секунду не задумался о том, что потакание своим слабостям может выйти ему боком — например, когда Арми вспомнит.

Но за эти два дня он ни взглядом, ни словом не выдал себя; в его поведении тоже ничего не изменилось: Хаммер как обычно неприлично много болтал, бренчал на гитаре на перерывах и ворковал с женой по телефону. Притворяется он или действительно ничего не помнит, судить сложно; Генри предпочёл оставить всё как есть, и если досадовал, то только на себя — что не решился на большее.

— Всё было не так ужасно, — не умолкает Хаммер. — Люди по пьяни распускают руки или ноги, а ты — язык. Ничего такого. Супермену тоже иногда надо расслабиться. — И глядит неожиданно мягко, по-доброму смеющимся взглядом, будто это одна из их общих шуток, которую Генри — к своему стыду и удивлению — не понял. — Я про пьянку недельной давности. — Не прекращая болтать, он берёт ещё один панкейк и разрывает его пополам. — По справедливости, тогда все едва держались на ногах. Даже не помню, кто нас до дома Гая вёз. — Рот Хаммера — блестящий, яркий, манящий — замирает; приходится приложить титанические усилия, чтобы от него отвлечься, поднять взгляд — и снова почувствовать себя глупым недальновидным придурком. Потому что Арми в ответ смотрит обеспокоенно и пристально. Генри нервно облизывает губы. От этой участливости каждый раз перехватывало дыхание — как сейчас, особенно когда Арми, подавшись ближе, интересуется: — Всё в порядке?

Генри, не выдержав чужого взгляда, опускает глаза и выдавливает кривую усмешку.

— В полном. — Забавно: Арми помнил то, что было неделю назад, но ничего не говорил о том, что было… — Я просто думал, ты про «Панчбоул».

Что было между ними.

Ведь это не то, что надо помнить.

— А что было в «Панчбоуле»?

…В отличие от Ильи и его бойкой восточноберлинской пичужки, на предложение Дебики потанцевать Арми согласился почти сразу. Почти — потому что ненавидел танцевать, а ещё оказался чертовски пьян и из-за этого — до смешного неуклюж: едва не запнулся о стул и почти столкнулся с кем-то из посетителей, но Элизабет в свои объятия поймал неожиданно ловко и бережно. Из-за барной стойки доносился то ли фолк, то ли кантри — разговоры и смех перебивали музыку; Дебики попросила сделать погромче — бармен не смог отказать. Неяркое бутылочно-желтоватое освещение искажало цвета, делало их насыщеннее и гуще, опасливо огибая только тёмные углы бара, но, добравшись до Арми и Элизабет, не танцующих — мерно покачивающихся под сменивший кантри блюз, заключило их в пятно света. Отсекло от остальных.

Генри завис, не в силах на них насмотреться.

Арми что-то говорил Дебики на ухо — что-то забавное и глупое, и она, уткнувшись ему в плечо, вздрогнула от едва сдерживаемого смеха. Потом — что-то ответила, шепнула в ворот рубашки. Арми прыснул.

В том, как они касались друг друга, как дарили мимолётные улыбки и пересмешки, как обнимались, оставляя между телами пространство в полдюйма, было что-то интимное. Не пошлое — просто личное. Нежное.

Не отводя взгляда, Генри разом ополовинил пинту. Хмель ударил в голову, но легче не стало — потому что сначала надо было выпить, а потом смотреть. Но не смотреть совсем не получалось.

Потому что красивый. Красивые. Оба. Как сошедшие с постаментов эллинские божества — глаз не оторвать. Наверное, не будь Хаммер женат и не будь Дебики занята, у них могло бы что-то получиться: они же не просто подходят — сочетаются, совпадают идеально, будто их друг под друга вытачивали.

Но момент разбился, стоило Арми перехватить взгляд и нахально подмигнуть.

От этого — и от того, как по-свойски Дебики напоследок растрепала его волосы, — Генри кольнуло сожалением. Он тоже бы хотел коснуться — так. Или ещё откровеннее, чтобы никаких неоднозначных трактовок, чтобы дать понять: ты мне…

Блюз сменился прилипчивой бестолковой попсой, Дебики утянула к барной стойке Алисию, и Арми, на ходу зачёсывая пятернёй растрёпанные волосы, разрумяненный, распалённый, улыбающийся под нос чему-то своему, пошёл на выход из зала.

Допив остатки пива, Генри, сам не зная зачем, двинулся следом.

Арми ожидаемо нашёлся в уборной. На звук закрывшейся двери он поднял голову, перехватил взгляд Генри в небольшом зеркале над умывальником — и, улыбнувшись, качнул головой, мол, всё нормально?

Не всё. Не нормально. Потому что разом стало душно — _удушливо_ , — когда Арми, закрыв кран, наконец повернулся: неприлично длинные ресницы слиплись в острые пики; щёки до сих пор багровели, хотя он явно пытался остудить румянец холодной водой, — капли расчерчивали обнажённую шею, скатывались в помятый ворот, на мгновение задерживаясь в ямочке между ключиц.

Арми порывался что-то спросить: удивлённо моргнул, разомкнул губы…

Генри не удержался.

Потом они жались — голодно, отчаянно, яростно — друг к другу в каком-то тёмном закутке. Полумрак сужал пространство до точки соприкосновения, и приглушённый свет вычерчивал, ломал, искажал видимые линии, проводил прямые между седыми крапинками зависшей в воздухе пыли, танцевал на ресницах, удлиняя тени. Руки дрожали; под руками комкалась рубашка, пальцы норовили нырнуть в задние карманы джинсов, лучше — за ремень. Вокруг едко воняло хлоркой и сигаретным дымом, перехватывало дыхание от невыносимой смеси духов. Зато у Арми за ухом пахло сладковато и уютно. Генри рычал, широко вылизывая чувствительное местечко, прихватывая кожу зубами — чтобы оставить на этой чудесной шее отпечаток сегодняшнего вечера, — и шумно дышал в самое ухо, не в силах отстраниться. Арми под ним плавился, подставляясь сильным чутким рукам, и хватал пересохшими губами воздух, стоило Генри сильнее стиснуть зубы на одуряюще пахнущей коже.

В паху ещё не тянуло возбуждением, но тонко звенело в голове, и сердце заполошно — на пике адреналина — колотилось в горле: кодировкой Морзе пульс в висках отбивал позывной желания — Генри, не в силах ему сопротивляться, скользнул губами по челюсти, с особым наслаждением прикусил покалывающий двухдневной щетиной подбородок — и ворвался в призывно распахнувшийся, мучительно обжигающий рот. От того, как просительно — на выдохе — простонал Арми, загривок окатило сладостной дрожью; трепетом обволокло низ живота. Генри подался ближе, вжал Арми в стену, улыбнулся в тёплые рдяные губы.

Мельком подумалось, что реальность не оправдала ожиданий. Не оправдала — и сделала тем только лучше. Представлялось: Арми должен быть жадным. Требовательным и жадным. Должен сминать, выгрызать, целовать напористо и дико, чтобы губам — больно, и горячо, и солоно — всё сразу; а Генри бы сдался, на первый раз — сдался, чтобы на второй подчинить себе опасного зверя.

От предвкушения зашкаливал пульс. И сейчас — частил, лихорадочно, оглушительно, — от явственности происходящего. Сложно было сдерживаться. Потому что от того, каким Хаммер оказался покладистым, опасно искрили и сгорали предохранители; шумное отрывистое дыхание заглушало доносящиеся из зала отголоски музыки — танцевальной, заводной, энергичной; но сами они подчинялись ритму скользящих по бокам и спинам ладоней, ритму пальцев, жадно сжимающих бёдра, ритму, который импульсно сталкивал их друг с другом, отрывал — на расстояние выдоха — и сталкивал вновь.

От прикосновения к полоске обнажённой кожи пальцы прошило током. Чтобы пересечь границу запретного и добраться до желаемого, осталось миновать всего пару дюймов. Отчаянно хотелось туда, за слой джинсы́, к недоступному, скрытому, чтобы убедиться, почувствовать, дорваться, сделать хорошо — закрепить полученный результат. Но Арми перехватил ладонь до того, как Генри успел расстегнуть пуговицу на джинсах, и промычал почти насмешливо: нельзя.

_Нельзя_.

Коротко и непреклонно, как пощёчина. Лицо ошпарило стыдом. Или не стыдом — бессильной злостью, яростью напополам со смущением, обидой. _Нельзя_ , твою мать.

Почти отрезвлённый, Генри досадливо рыкнул в чужой рот, дёрнул рукой, попытался вынырнуть из поцелуя.

Арми улыбнулся — с какой-то снисходительной нежностью, словно осадил: глупый, куда ты? — и почему-то не выпустил: положил свободную руку на затылок, ласково прочесав волосы от шеи до макушки, и не успел Генри возмутиться (значит, в штаны нельзя, а так — можно? Хаммер, какого вообще чёр…) — Арми перетёк ближе, плавным, скользящим движением прижал ногу к бедру — и качнулся вперёд, вжался, притёрся — так хорошо, тесно, так правильно, _господи_ …

Постыдный стон Арми спешно запечатал своим ртом.

Генри злорадно усмехнулся: какой требовательный всё-таки, тоже — хочет, тоже сходит с ума, но на большее не согласится, хотя это не мешает довольствоваться малым… — и, дёрнув низ рубашки вверх, вклинился кожей в кожу, судорожно огладил поджавшийся живот, напором языка заставил раскрыться навстречу желанный исцелованный рот.

Поймал в силки. Оставил пространство для манёвра, но не оставил для отступления.

Всё снова подчинилось ритму — вдумчивому, размеренному, скользящему ритму: шороху тканей, тёплому неровному дыханию рот-в-рот, соприкосновению бёдер. Генри теперь целовал неторопливо и глубоко, изучал, запоминал, узнавал будто заново — и не считался со временем, стремясь забрать себе всё, что Арми мог позволить.

И когда пальцы Хаммера наконец разомкнулись на запястье, Генри крепко стиснул его бедро.

В тот день они были пьяны. Они определённо были пьяны, потому что на трезвую голову такие вещи не происходят: Генри не хватило бы смелости сунуть голову в пасть льву, а Арми… Арми слишком многомерен и целостен, чтобы можно было догадаться о его желаниях. Но целоваться с мужчиной — коллегой и другом — в полутёмном закутке явно не входило в его планы. Значит, «Панчбоул» был случайностью. Сумасшедшей, жгучей, желанной случайностью… которой не суждено повториться.

Ещё одна ловушка. Только не силки — капкан: можно даже почувствовать, как от вонзившихся в мясо зубьев кровоточит горло.

Генри пытается дышать. Пытается — потому что воспоминания свежи, и от них тоже можно опьянеть — сильнее, чем от текилы или виски. Генри смотрит. Невозможно не смотреть, как замирает кадык (невозможно не помнить, как он ловил его губами, грел дыханием, ласкал языком). Во рту разом становится сухо, и губы жжёт от фантомного тепла.

Генри сказал бы: я помню твой запах.

Сказал бы: я помню, как ты задыхался и дрожал в моих руках.

Сказал: когда я выцеловывал твоё горло, ты беспомощно закатывал глаза и жался ближе, словно тебе было мало, словно в этот миг для тебя не существовало ничего, кроме меня. Я помню.

Но Генри не говорит.

Потому что всё правильно: это пустые, ненужные воспоминания; потому что если сказать, понимание и доверие между ними мгновенно рухнет. Генри не хочет всё разрушить. Терять — тоже не хочет. Он сам виноват, что позволил себе хотеть человека, у которого и без него сложилась прекрасная жизнь. У их дружбы тоже есть срок. Съёмки однажды закончатся, и тогда иссякнут поводы звонить друг другу; вновь они увидятся в лучшем случае через год, но промо-тур тоже не будет длиться вечно. Арми болтлив, но с ним уютно молчать. Он внимателен, и с ним приятно говорить. Эта тонкая грань сотрётся, когда между ними пролягут сотни миль: Калифорния-Кайманы и Лондон-Джерси.

Генри — спустя наполненную молчанием и стыдом вечность — отвечает: «Видимо, ничего», — и сам верит в это. 

Арми смотрит недоверчиво, но ничего не говорит: улавливает необходимость взять передышку — а потом переключается на какую-то глупость («Ты знал, что в Редондо-Бич символ-птица — дирижабль?»), и это явно безопаснее разговоров о «Панчбоуле».

После кофе и разговоров о дирижаблях Арми загружает посудомойку, и Генри дожидается его в холле: у них в запасе около часа — этого вполне хватит, чтобы по пути заехать в кофейню. Рабочий день обещает быть насыщенным, и нет средства лучше, чтобы выкинуть всё лишнее из головы. Генри надеется. Обычно это помогает.

Но планы грозят остаться невыполненными, когда Арми, обуваясь и одновременно натягивая куртку, мимоходом бросает:

— Предлагаю вечером заказать китайскую кухню и хорошенько расслабиться. Только ты, я и Нетфликс. — Он оборачивается и простодушно пожимает плечами. — Или напьёмся — тут смотря кого предпочтёшь третьим.

В холле светлее, чем в тесном полутёмном закутке паба, они не пьяны и у них нет повода, но губы у Арми всё такие же мягкие и расслабленные, шея так же соблазнительно обнажена, и манит впадина между ключиц.

— Отличная идея.

В этот раз Генри сдерживается. Вечером. Всё будет вечером. А утром — снова ничего не помнить.

Генри не будет отрицать, что с непоколебимой настойчивостью снова лезет в ту же ловушку; но чёрта с два он упустит такой шанс.


End file.
